


Long Night's Moon

by drkbella



Series: Lunar Lament [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural RPF, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Amnesia, Angst, BAMF!Jensen, BDSM, Brainwashing, F/F, F/M, First Arc- Lunar Lament Series, M/M, Mind Rape, Mpreg, NaNoWriMo, Pony Play, Slavery, Supernatural Elements, WIP, hurt!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drkbella/pseuds/drkbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 2012, the last Great War of our civilization unleashed a series of plagues and diseases, over a period of a hundred years, that killed millions and destroyed civilization as we know it.  </p><p>It became known as the Plague Wars.</p><p>After a millennium, civilization clawed its way up through the destruction and suffering like a phoenix rising from the ashes.  The Free State Alliance, encompassing the middle parts of what used to be North America and with a central government based in the former state of Texas, is one such civilization. </p><p>This is the story of Jensen Ackles, heir to House Ackles and the Council of Nine, determined to fix the laws that cause so much deprivation and hardship for the Commoners and Border Lords, while catering to the rich and powerful Core Lords, as well as searching for the man he loves who was torn away from him. </p><p>This is also the story of Jared Padalecki, progenitor and son of House Padalecki, who is forced into indentured servitude because of envy and jealousy and must somehow regain who he was after it has all been taken away.</p><p>In a Dystopian and post-Apocalyptic future, how will these two men fare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents either are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously, and any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, business establishments, events, or locales is entirely coincidental. The author has no control over her imagination and therefore does not assume responsibility for it.
> 
> Also, un-beta'd and WIP.

"You've been sold."

Jared stared in disbelief at his mother as she uttered those three words coldly and without any inflection in her voice.

"What do you mean I've been sold? Why would you sell me? I'm supposed to be bonded in 3 months!" Jared's voice broke on the last word as the horror at what his mother had done washed through him.

His bonding to Lord Jensen Ackles was to take place during the Autumn Equinox. Jensen was a devout follower of the Old Rites, even though it had fallen out of favor with modern society as too provincial, and had chosen that date, a day that shared equality with night, in hopes of granting that same favor to their bonding. Despite the pall of mourning that had cast itself on House Padalecki after the death of his father the previous month, Jared's father had made him promise that he would follow through with the bonding. Jared was looking forward to that day with a bittersweet joy.

Jared and Jensen had had an instantaneous connection from first time they had met. His older brother, Geoff, had brought Jensen home on one of the rare breaks in schooling during the summertime four years ago. Geoff and Jensen had been roommates at the exclusive South Point Military Academy and had become fast friends, despite their different social circumstances.

Jensen was the second son of the Duke of Richardson, House Ackles, one of the largest duchies in the Free State Alliance, who held a seat on the Council of Nine in the House, an inherited position. Geoff, in comparison, was in line to inherit the title and entailed estate of House Padalecki, but the estate was minor compared to the lands that were held under House Ackles and the best position he could aspire to in the government was a seat in the Second Tier of the House.

Even though Jared had been just shy of his thirteenth birthday and Jensen already nineteen, they had just clicked personality wise, which had relieved Jared to no end as he adored Geoff and had no small amount of hero worship for his brother. He had feared that when Geoff left to further his education at the Academy he would be left behind and forgotten in favor of new friends and potential future alliances. That fear had proven unfounded, thankfully, as Geoff had taken care to com-link Jared weekly, sharing tales of his roommate and new friend, Jensen, who had ensured Geoff's acceptance into his circle of friends and acquaintances, amongst news of his studies and other minutiae of his daily life at the Academy.

Jared had felt he had known Jensen before he had even arrived, due to Geoff, and Jensen, for his part, had fit seamlessly into place as if he had always been there. Jared was even more relieved to find that Jensen did not mind having Geoff's little brother tag along with them and even encouraged it. Geoff had confided to Jared that family was important to Jensen, as he enjoyed a close relationship with his older brother and only sibling, Wentworth, who had graduated from the Academy the previous year, as well as his cousin, Josh, who had been raised with the both of them and was in their school year. Geoff had also let Jared know that he had told Jensen of Jared's progenitor status and that Jared was safe with him. When Jensen and Geoff had returned to the Academy, Jared had been surprised but pleased to receive com-links from Jensen on a regular basis.

It wasn't until his Coming of Age ceremony earlier this year on the Vernal Equinox that Jared had realized that he felt more for Jensen than just friendship. Even though Jared's birthday was in July, he had celebrated his birthday on March 20th that year along with all of his other yearmates, including his sister Meghan who was four months younger than him. Jensen had been invited by Geoff for the week long celebration, an invitation that Jared had requested Geoff to make feeling unaccountably reticent about asking Jensen himself. Jared had been pleased when Geoff had let him know that Jensen was more than happy to come and bear witness to Jared becoming an adult.

It was during the party that night, held on the Padalecki Estate instead of on the town commons due to Jared and Meghan being a part of the ceremony, that Jared had suddenly realized he harbored feelings that were more than friendship for Jensen. It had been while he was watching Jensen laugh at something Meghan had said when dancing with her that Jared had been suddenly struck with jealousy that it was Meghan who had made him laugh and not Jared. Chiding himself at feeling such a negative emotion, Jared had turned away and tried to distract himself while talking to his friends. Jared and Meghan had never enjoyed a close relationship but this was the first time that Jared had ever felt that she was threatening what should have been his and his alone.

When Jensen had asked Jared to dance, Jared had nearly begged off. It was only at the insistence of his friends that he had agreed, hesitantly offering his hand and being drawn into the middle of the dance floor. Jared had barely been able to resist throwing a smug smile Meghan's way, content that Jensen had asked him for one of the slower dances as opposed to the quadrille he had partnered her for.

After Jensen had taken him into his arms, Jared had been unable to meet his eyes for the intense shyness that had suddenly overtaken him. He had recently grown several inches and was nearly the same height as Jensen's 6 feet 1 inch but definitely not as muscular. All the height he had gained had made him feel distinctly ungainly and awkward, even more so when confronted with Jensen's naturally graceful movements. Flushing red with embarrassment, Jared had finally lifted his head and met Jensen's warm eyes and was suddenly trapped by that emerald gaze. Remembering his manners, Jared tried to stutter out a comment about the weather or something equally inane but was almost instantly distracted by the feel of Jensen's hard muscles and tender smile. The silence between them grew, taut with a rising tension that had been heretofore lacking in their relationship, as the orchestral music had faded into the background.

At the end of the dance, Jensen had asked him to walk with him through the dim and inviting gardens where the gathering was being held. The familiar environs of his family's land became unfamiliar and strangely exciting as he strolled along paths lit by torchlights every few feet. Sneaking glances at his partner, Jared paid no attention where he was walking and managed to trip over a loose stone. Before he hit the ground and ruined his only set of dress clothes, Jensen caught hold of him and pulled him into an embrace. Without Jared being aware, Jensen had maneuvered them into a secluded part of the garden that was barely illuminated by a torchlight several feet away. The sounds of the party felt very far away as Jared drowned himself in the green pools of Jensen's eyes and felt Jensen's full lips close on his. The brief touch led to another and then another before Jensen tightened his hold and sought entrance into Jared's mouth, his tongue sweeping into Jared's mouth and coaxing him into returning the favor. Jared had never been kissed before, had never felt the need to do so with anyone else despite several offers. It was more than he could have ever imagined as they shared breath and passion. Whispered words of love and adoration had flowed between them in between fevered kisses. When Jensen had asked him to bond, Jared had nearly knocked Jensen over with his exuberant agreement. The marriage contracts had been signed the next day and the bonding date had been set for six months hence.

Jared brought himself back to the present as his mother continued to shred his life apart. She stared at him, her hazel eyes so much like his own, the same eyes Jared's progenitor had possessed, showing no leniency. Jared had always been confused by the way she acted towards him because he had loved her absolutely and without qualm as his mother. He had thought she had loved him as her son, even though technically he was the son of her brother. An illegitimate son but still, he was her nephew by all rights of blood. Jared's Gen had died giving birth to him and he had been placed with his aunt and uncle, adopted as one of their own.

"The Duke and Duchess of Richardson have decided on Meghan as a more appropriate choice for their second son. She will be able to bear Jensen children, children that will not be tainted by being conceived in the womb of a Gen or by the blood of whomever violated my brother. You are a bastard Jared and will be a detriment to Jensen politically and socially. He is meant for great things and you- you are simply not appropriate, to say the least. My husband was wrong to allow this marriage between you and Jensen and I am merely rectifying his mistake. It should have been Meghan from the beginning, and if it hadn't been for you- you! Seducing Jensen away from Meghan during that ill-fated and provincial Coming of Age ceremony-", Lady Padalecki paused in her tirade, before continuing, her voice impossibly more vicious than it had been. "I took you into this family, treated you like a son against my better judgment and this is how you repay us. You are a Gen. You are disgusting. Do you even care that you broke Meghan's heart? I wish daily that you had died instead of my beloved brother."

Jared began to openly sob at the at the mention of his beloved father. Geoff and Jensen had both attended the funeral and it was perhaps the only time that Jared felt no physical desire for his bondmate beyond the urge for comfort when he had been held in his arms. Jared longed for that comfort now. Jared watched fearfully as his mother sighed and turned to look through the window that overlooked the front gardens of the manor. He couldn't think and wished that Jensen was here and not out of communication due to some training exercise at the Academy. She had been acting oddly ever since Papa died, she had even had his manservant arrested on charges of theft, but he had never expected something like this.

Lady Padalecki looked at the gardens with a sneer on her face. They were a prime example of how one's garden must be diligently tended and ridden of pests and weeds before its beauty was corrupted beyond repair. She should have done this long ago.

Jared let out a choked whimper at her words. "Mama, what did I do?"

"You tried to take away Meghan's chance at love and happiness. You killed my brother. You are a progenitor. For those crimes you will never be forgiven by me. Indentured servitude will be your penance and punishment as you will no doubt die in service," his mother addressed the rest of her words to the land outside as he heard the doors to the study open. He turned around to see two men, both taller and more muscular than he was, come inside and move to flank him. Despite the fact that he grown even taller since last year and now was taller than Jensen, a fact that had caused some discomfiture on his part while Jensen had remained nonplussed, Jared was still reed thin. Jensen had just laughed at him and said that when he stopped growing taller then he would be able to gain some muscles and until then he would just have to be patient. With a desperate moan, he sought to evade their hold, intent on escape, but they were able to easily subdue him. Jared shuddered as he felt the unmistakable feel of a hypo shot against the back of his neck from the third man that had entered during the struggle. Jared felt a languor spread through his limbs as his eyes began to close involuntarily. He saw the reflection of his mother's face in the window and couldn't help another whimper at the look of satisfaction in her eyes.

"You will not be allowed to be an impediment to their happiness and you will be if you are here. Jensen will transfer his misplaced affections to Meghan, especially after she bears him his heir. As of today, you are no longer a Padalecki. I have ensured that no one will remember you or care that you are gone."

With those words, the guards dragged the stunned teenager from the study. He couldn't comprehend the venom that had been present in her voice when talking to him, he had loved her like his own mother despite her occasional coldness. With his world in turmoil, Jared finally succumbed to the sedative and let darkness take him away.

Lady Padalecki was still staring out the window when Megan stepped into the study a while later, setting her shopping bags down onto the leather chair next to the door. 

"Is it done, Mama? Is he finally gone?" Meghan's voice was full of excitement. She had always been jealous of the attention paid Jared. Ever since they were young everyone had always been full of praise for how nice he was and how Meghan should be more like him. Meghan's nanny had always enforced the idea that Meghan was better than others and that others should emulate her. He wasn't even her brother, but a bastard cousin! Meghan had been full of vindictive pleasure when Jared had been discovered to be a progenitor, an abomination that had led to her Uncle's death. Although it hadn't seemed to faze Papa and Geoff, Mama had realized the evil she had been harboring in her household this entire time and had finally taken her daughter's side. Meghan had never forgiven her though, the only one who had ever loved or understood her was Nanny. When Jared had stolen Jensen from her, destroying her chance of happiness with his slutty Gen ways, Meghan had realized that she would have to take matters into her own hands. 

"Yes, my lovely daughter. The marriage contracts have been signed and you should be married to Jensen by the end of the year." Lady Padalecki turned away from the view, taking in the sight of Meghan and her unknown male companion.

"Mama, I'd introduce you to my friend but you won't remember meeting him anyway as he's a Memory Stealer. Nanny helped me find him. I can't have Jensen knowing that I was fully complicit in your plan, now can I? You won't even remember Jared, which should make you happy."

The man stepped forward in a smooth move and injected a hypo into Lady Padalecki's arm. 

"When you wake up, you'll only remember what I want you to remember," Meghan whispered as Lady Padalecki collapsed into the man's arms.


	2. The Cage

Jared woke up in darkness. He felt the distant rumble of the transport's engines but other than that there was nothing to be seen nor heard, no matter how wide he opened his eyes. Like that would help, he thought distantly. He felt himself shudder and realized he was naked; he could feel the cold and clammy skin of his thighs from where they pressed against his slightly bony chest. Jared had been growing so rapidly this past year that he had no reserves of fat, despite how much he ate, to protect him from the cold. Thinking of food, his stomach grumbled a protest but Jared was unable to connect the sound to his own body. Jared fell unconscious once more, unable to fight the lure of slowly shutting eyes and the weakness of his own body.

Minutes or perhaps hours later he woke again in the same position. Feeling slightly more aware, prodded by an incessant urge to urinate, he uncurled his right arm from his knees and before it was lifted very high he encountered a solid expanse above him. Panic began to race through his body, the urge to escape and to get out causing him to begin to flail and he realized he was in a cage. He could feel a solid sheet above and below him and bars attaching the two on all sides, but there was no light for him to see. Jared had been caged, like an animal, in the darkness of the hold of a transport. He began to feel dizzy and his breath started coming faster; it was like there was no air. Closing his eyes against the darkness, Jared tried to calm himself. He was spectacularly unsuccessful. The darkness pressed in on him like a physical presence. He couldn't breathe. Trapped, in the darkness, alone, he passed out again with only the vibration from the engines for accompaniment.

Waking up again he tried to think. Think of escape, think of where he was, think of anything but where he was, think of what his future would be- but it was no use. The only indentured servant he had ever known personally was Chad, but he sincerely doubted that his fate was to be a manservant. Maybe he had been sold to a workhouse. This conjecture was based purely on what his mother's thoughts on his survival were, but he thought that workhouses were only for criminals who had been sentenced to hard labor and he wasn't a criminal. Jared had never actually been to a workhouse, but had overheard servants talking about them and he was very certain he didn't want to end up there. He turned over onto his right side but this did nothing to change his view. It was the same. Wherever he ended up, Jared resolved to talk to them. He was certain once they knew his situation they would contact Jensen, especially if they were assured that Jensen would pay whatever his cost was. His cost. Jared whimpered at the thought. He was property now. All he could do was hope that everything would be okay and pray to the God and Goddess that they would look after him and protect him. At least until Jensen could find him. 

Jared comforted himself with thoughts of his brother and his future bondmate; there would be rescue. Eventually. He just needed to hold out until then. No matter what, Jensen would never forget him. Jensen loved him. Jensen would never bond or marry Meghan or fall in love with her or make passionate love to her or have children with her... His thoughts trailed off as he began to sob. Jensen loved him. Jensen loved him. Jensen loved him. Exhausted, he fell asleep, still mentally chanting the refrain. Jensen loved him. 

Time passed. He talked out loud to himself, comforting himself with the sound of his voice as he recited from memory books and plays and poems. Jared even gave different voices to the various characters for a laugh. He ignored all thoughts of what would happen determinedly. 

Jared had never been alone for such an extended period before. He was always surrounded by people because he was friendly and gregarious and genuinely liked people. The only time he had ever become tongue tied was during the coming of age ceremony where he had realized that he had deeper feelings for Jensen, definitely feelings that were more than for a friend and definitely not fraternal in nature. Jared laughed out loud at this, startling himself at the sound that broke the constant silence.

Jared thought of Jensen. Jensen had been bemused by the change in his behavior that night but had been quick to seize the opportunity it granted him. Jensen had been gratified that Jared had finally shown signs of returning Jensen's affections, or at least that was what he had said the next day. During the morning meal the day after the party, Jared had blushed a deep red, Jensen holding his hand comfortingly, when he let his family know of the change in their relationship. Geoff and his father had shown no surprise when they broke the news and had immediately welcomed Jensen to the family, his father dragging Jensen and Jared off to the study to negotiate and sign their marriage contract. Papa had advised against a bonding ceremony, preferring instead that they agree to a short term marriage contract for a year before being bonding, but there had been no doubt in either of their minds that they would be together forever. Divorce was an option only for marriages, not for bondings. Though, now that Jared thought about it, Meghan had seemed somewhat perturbed as had his mother. Jared had discounted their reaction as being one of surprise, especially when they had seemed to join Geoff and his father in genuine felicitations. Jared hadn't know that Meghan had feelings for Jensen, feelings that he was certain that Jensen wasn't even aware of, let alone returned. He refused to think of Meghan marrying or even bonding with Jensen. Jensen was his. Jensen loved him. Geoff or Jensen would find out what had happened to him, no matter what his mother had said, and they would be together. 

Even if they were never rewarded with children, he mused, despite the legendary Padalecki fecundity, they would be happy and content to have each other. Snorting to himself, Jared sincerely doubted that prospect as the Padalecki's had always been remarkably fertile. He wanted children, lots of children; girls or boys or even progenitors, which was very likely, who combined the best of both of them. When discussing the future, Jensen had professed to him that he hoped their children inherited Jared's outgoing personality but Jared personally thought a miniature Jensen would be adorable and perfect. 

Jared had known that Jensen would be required to contract a marriage with a woman, a socially acceptable way to provide heirs for couples who for any reason were unable to have children despite their fertility number, in order to hide Jared's progenitor status, but if Jared couldn't conceive or bear children then Jensen might actually have to have sex with her, whomever she was. Jared himself felt no desire for a woman so it would have to be Jensen all the way, but Jensen- Jensen felt attraction to both men and women. What if Jensen started feeling something for this unknown person? This unknown person who would be able to provide him with only thing that Jared couldn't? The very thought of not being enough for Jensen filled Jared with anxiety so it was easy for Jensen to convince him to accompany him to a doctor friend of his, one who was doing research into the declining fertility rate. Jared had no idea how Jensen had got involved in what he suspected were very illegal activities, but Jared had just promised to keep whatever he learned to himself and followed Jensen's lead. The doctor had tested their fertility and, while Jensen's seed had been more than easy to acquire, requiring only some kisses from Jared before Jensen visited the water closet to obtain the sample, the process of obtaining Jared's eggs had proved more problematic. 

The doctor was apparently focusing on the genetics of progenitors and how it was even possible for people like Jared to even exist. Jared had never really thought about it, honestly, and, as his mother's attitude in believing that people who were progenitors were an abomination was the prevailing view of society and the government, there wasn't even any information that he could access to learn about it. After receiving some sort of shot to his abdomen, Jared had had to wait a month before going back to the doctor's office and undergoing the very painful process of having his eggs extracted, having only Chad to depend on as escort since Jensen had already returned to the Academy. 

Most of his yearmates had, at most, one sibling. Very rarely did they have more than one sibling. Papa had originally been a Collins, but had taken the name of Padalecki when he married into the family in exchange for the hope that he would be able to have several children. His father had an older brother that had passed away when Jared had been a child, but, in addition to his progenitor, his mother had two younger siblings, a brother and a sister, who had taken the names of the families they had bonded into. Unfortunately they lived too far away for frequent visitation, being located about a week's transport travel to the north, but Jared had fond memories of them and frequently com-linked with both families. He wondered vaguely what his mother would tell them of his absence, if she would actually admit to selling their late brother's child into indentured servitude. Into virtual slavery, he thought.

He lost himself in the future where he and Jensen would be re-united, expecting at any moment for the transport to be halted and for his future bondmate to tear open the cage he was in and fold Jared into his arms. There would be kissing, he thought dreamily, lots and lots of those drugging kisses that made him hard and wanting for his bondmate's touch. He had never thought to experience such profound love.

Time passed, marked only by the periods where he was asleep or awake, but the darkness remained the same, the vibration of the engines remained the same, the cold remained the same, the loneliness remained the same, and the only thing that changed was the increase in his thirst and hunger. Jared didn't know how long he could live without water, his lips were dried and cracked as it was so he thought it had been at least a few days since he had been home, at most four.

Jared's other bodily functions were more problematic. He had managed to scoot down so that he was able to aim through the bars, but it was hard as he couldn't see and there was barely any room to maneuver. Some hit the bars and rebounded onto his skin making him cringe but there was nothing he could do. The solid waste was harder, he waited until the stomach cramps were agonizing but there was no other recourse except to again scoot down to the very bottom. The smell was incredibly nauseating but Jared eventually became used to it. 

Eventually he became used to the sharp acrid smell. Eventually the urge for water or for food or to use the water closet went away. Eventually his nausea faded. Eventually he stopped talking.

When he had been tested at adolescence for his ability to sire children, a number which was a required part of any marital contract, and his seed was found to be infertile, it was a terrible day. Papa had asked the doctor, a family friend, to test Jared for progenitor status and it had come back positive. While Jared loved children and was glad he would actually be able to have some, he knew that being a progenitor or Gen wasn't socially acceptable and suddenly he was afraid as his Gen had died in childbirth. Papa had hugged him as he sat crying in the doctor's office, telling Jared that he never had to have children if he didn't want to and that though childbirth was a risk, the Goddess had given him the gift of life. With life, there were no guarantees. Looking back, he was certain that was the day his mother had stopped loving him, when through no fault of his own he had become an abomination. 

He turned onto his other side and tried once more to search for a latch or a clasp that would unseal the prison he was in, but was unsuccessful once more. There seemed to be no point of weakness that he could exploit and it wasn't like he could fashion anything out of the contents of his pockets. He didn't have any.

Jared thought of his father. He had been a good man, respected in several circles for his scholarly pursuits although he had never been as socially active as his mother. Thinking of the many hours that he had spent in the study with his father and brother, the same study where his world had been destroyed, he hated his mother a little bit more for ruining a place that had heretofore only held happy memories. Though his mother had scoffed at Papa's assertion that people were inherently good, Jared had always believed his teachings. Papa had told him that it was his personal responsibility to find this light in everyone he met and, more often than not, he was rewarded. They had cautioned him that not everyone would like him or want to become his friend and it was okay for him to not like someone or become their friend as well. Papa had been his tutor and Jared had been educated in estate management and animal husbandry and how to make polite conversation with virtually anyone and how to pair wines to a particular meal and plan dinner parties and flower arranging and music and art and literature. Papa had let Jared study whatever caught his fancy. This situation, however, had not been covered and was way beyond Jared's ken.

Jared thought of Geoff. Their father had been his tutor as well, though Geoff was more interested in politics and military strategy. As Padalecki Manor was located in a distant province, the closest school for youth ten and over was located at least three days away and was ridiculously expensive, as it was also necessarily a boarding school. House Padalecki was the embodiment of the term land rich and credit poor and his father had not been surprised when Geoff decided to be educated at home instead, though he had been willing to support the expense of a school if that had been what Geoff wanted. Geoff had been over the moon when he had been accepted into the South Point Military Academy, which hadn't been guaranteed despite their family's legacy for the Academy which provided for tuition and housing. Despite his lack of a formal education, his high admittance test scores and subsequent interview with the Academy had impressed the school officials. 

Jared became lost in his head once more, unable to deal with his current reality. Turning over onto his other side, he gingerly stretched the various muscles in his body but was unable to do much more than that.

Jared thought of his mother. Thinking back on his childhood he began to recognize the times after his progenitor status had been discovered when his mother had singled him out for mockery or acted cold and distant towards him but it hadn't been often. Geoff had often comforted him when he became sad and upset, distracting him from the realization that his mother didn't appear to love him as much as the rest of his family. Apparently, his mother had never loved him. Papa had loved him, he thought sadly as he remembered his father's long illness. Even on his deathbed, Papa had made him promise to seize his future happiness with everything he had. Papa had said that his progenitor had loved him when he had asked him, willingly giving Jared information that his mother had always denied him. Geoff loved him. Jensen loved him. These thoughts reassured him as he lay there.

The hatred that his mother had evinced when she had sold him- he couldn't think of it. Not now, maybe never. But he didn't love or even like her at this point and didn't think that her brother dying, his progenitor who gave him life, gave her a right to do what she had done. Sometimes people were irredeemable no matter what Geoff or his father had said.

Time passed. Still dark, still thrumming, still cold, still alone.

Jared's thoughts became unraveled like thread from a sweater. He knew how to knit, he thought vaguely before he fell unconscious again, certain he would not wake this time.


	3. Virgin Night

Jared woke to the sound of voices, on a bed. A comfortable bed. He was comfortable. What a wonderful thought, he mused.

"Considering the amount I paid for it, it certainly is scrawny. Are you sure it'll recover? When we pried it out of his cage it looked half dead," a woman's voice said, an unfamiliar accent twisting her words. "Tall though and likely to grow more, you said? I like that. Its hair is a nice mahogany color, it needs to be longer though. Our clientele like something to grab when they're getting pleasured. And maybe some streaks of auburn or something. I want to see its eyes. Is it awake yet?"

Another voice, a male one with the same foreign accent, responded. "It should be awake right now." A hand touched his shoulder and the man spoke to him, his voice low and soothing as if trying to calm a skittish animal. "Open your eyes, pet, we want to see what color they are."

Jared obediently opened his eyes, unsure where he was but feeling inordinately calm. Even the memory of the darkness and the cage were distant and didn't alarm him. Perhaps he had been in an accident, he thought. The thought brought him nothing but relief as he preferred that reality. Jared winced at the light, but turned his head obediently to look at the other occupants of the room. It was a hospital, maybe, as he caught sight of the doctor and the woman standing next to him.

"Good pet," the doctor praised and Jared smiled at having been able to obey his order. His thinking was muzzy but he was obviously safe and being taken care of wherever he was. He wondered where his family was and if they had told Jensen of his accident. Jared hoped not, he hated the thought of disturbing his bondmate's studies for something that was most likely trivial. Actually, Jensen should still be undergoing Hell Month and wouldn't be happy with him for getting injured. At the thought of Jensen being unhappy with him for any reason, his smile turned into a frown and he lowered his eyes. He caught a glimpse of his hand and was astounded to see that instead of the normal fluid in the flexible tubing, an IV line, he thought proud at being able to come up with the term, they were putting silver sparklies into his right arm. He lifted his left hand to poke at it but it was quickly grasped by the Doctor and replaced on the bed.

"No, don't move just yet pet," the Doctor quickly said. Jared lifted confused eyes from his bemused contemplation of his naked body to gaze once again at the doctor. He thought that maybe he should ask some questions but he kept on forgetting what he wanted to say. The Doctor would help him, he was sure of it and smiled again at the man. He looked kind with matching brown eyes and hair. "Well Mistress Ferris, do you like that color or do you want to change it to something else?"

"No, no leave its eyes. I like that they're unusual. It will be a good selling point," Mistress Ferris mused. "I want the usual modifications done as soon as possible- lubrication, muscle control, etc. I've sold its virgin night for a good price and the client wanted it without modifications and with memory intact. But leave him drugged. The client doesn't want a serious struggle. After his injuries have been seen to, the Memory Stealers will come in and do what they need to." Her light brown eyes and dark brown hair did not make this woman look kind and Jared muzzily thought that he didn't like her. Memory Stealers, Jared thought. Who or what were they? And what modifications? Jared's mind was fuzzy though and he quickly lost track of his thoughts.

"I don't want to delay training any further for the other Pleasure Servers, Dr. Morgan, and I've already waited a week for this one to recover from being transported here so you have tonight and tomorrow to complete your work. As long as you're finished on time, I'll allow you to play with it as you please. Consider it incentive," she said coldly and left the room after delivering her instructions.

Jared had drifted off during the conversation, entranced by the lights in the ceiling above him that had beautiful auras of blue and violet and red. He felt a tug on his arm as the IV line was removed and looked questioningly at the Doctor who had taken away his silver sparklies.

Dr. Morgan laughed at his frown and patted him on the head. "Be good while I'm gone, pet," he said as he set a hyposhot against Jared's arm. There was a cold sting that quickly changed to warmth. "This will help you. As long as you aren't too injured, we should be able to have fun right away, eh? Maybe I should get you ready, I'm sure that this client won't give you any preparation. Too selfish in his own pleasure at getting a chance to fuck that virgin ass to think of yours."

Jared wondered what was going on. He was so confused and was starting to get the impression that something was wrong. Jared suddenly felt his legs being lifted and pressed into his chest, held there by one of the Doctor's arms as the other inserted what seemed to be a baster of some sort filled with a viscous fluid into his ass. Jared had tried to lift his head in order to see what was going on but had been unable to lift it more than a few inches before he had to let it fall back onto the pillow.

"I like you like this, pet. Unable to move, completely at my mercy. Look how you tight you are. Can't wait to feel how hot and tight you're going to be around my cock when I fuck you. Gonna feel so good with the modifications when you get wet on your own. Mmm, you'll be better than a woman then," the Doctor murmured with a lecherous grin.

Jared let out a whimper as the lethargy that had filled him before was rapidly leaving him and he began to rapidly panic at what was going on. Various words from the conversation he had just overheard filtered through his brain: virgin night, client, pleasure server, injuries, fuck. Each one chipped away at his calm that he now realized had to be caused by whatever they had pumped into him. The Doctor released the plunger and suddenly his ass was cold and slippery. Jared frowned his displeasure at the Doctor, still unable to voice any words, but the Doctor only chuckled at him.

"You're going to like this," he announced removing the whatever and inserting two of his fingers into his ass. "I bet you've never had anyone play with your ass let alone stretch it out. I have to get you loose enough for a plug or else that client is gonna tear you apart."

The Doctor's fingers were scissoring inside of him, spreading the slippery substance that coated his passage around. Another finger rapidly joined them and suddenly three fingers were plunging in and out of his ass while the Doctor stared raptly at the apparently riveting sight. Looking at him, the Doctor's eyes did not seem kind anymore as they stared intently at his face, seeming to catalog each grimace and wince that Jared was unable to control.

Suddenly the Doctor hit something inside him, something that sent intense pleasure throughout Jared's body. He was unable to stifle the moan of pleasure that came out of his mouth and felt shame flush his face red. Jared closed his eyes at the feelings of pleasure that kept on sending shivers through his body and he felt himself harden. He felt embarrassment and shame at the pleasure that was supposed to be only between him and his bondmate corrupted by this man. Only Jensen was supposed to touch him there, no one else. Jared's eyes opened as he felt something hard being pushed into his ass. He had no idea what it was but it was stretching his entrance and he could feel it pushed up against that spot inside of him that felt so good. His legs were lowered gently down to the bed and the Doctor gave the evidence of his arousal an admiring glance.

"You've been very generously endowed, pet. I'm sure that the women are going to love you!" With that confusing and discomfiting thought the Doctor wiped off his hands and put away his tools.

The Doctor smirked at him. "That plug should satisfy you until the client gets here. He shouldn't take long, about ten more minutes so don't be disappointed. You and I will get more chances to play later." Jared stared incredulously at the Doctor. His only answer was a leer and the Doctor tapped the bottom of the plug in his ass before leaving the room.

Jared realized with the Doctor's departure that he had a prime chance to escape. First order of business was to get off the bed, second order of business was to remove the plug, and third order of business was to escape. Jared thought that his plan was simple and had a high degree of success but was foiled in his efforts by not being able to move his uncooperative limbs more than a few inches. He refused to give up though. Jared couldn't give up. No one but Jensen had any right to touch him. At the thought of Jensen, Jared felt a strange warmth flood his body and he groaned as he got impossibly harder. Thinking became harder as he relieved the kisses they had exchanged and how Jensen had felt against him as they had pressed against each other, both hard and aching but unwilling to go any further beyond petting through clothes. Even though they shared the same equipment, Jared had felt amazed at the feel of Jensen through his trousers and had grown flushed at the thought of Jensen above him, surrounding him, filling him. It wasn't the only time that Jared had come in his pants, hiding his face in Jensen's neck as the other man had just held him closer before rutting against him until a corresponding wetness had appeared on Jensen's trousers. They had both wanted to wait until the bond night for anything else. Jared suddenly realized that whatever the Doctor had injected him with somehow caused him to feel like this.

The door to his room opened again, interrupting his lust filled thoughts, and a man stepped into his room. Before the door shut he longingly caught a glimpse of the corridor and freedom. The man leaned against the shut door and smiled at him. Jared felt fear flood his body at the sight and renewed his ineffective struggles. Another thought occurred to him suddenly, what if he became pregnant? He moaned and thrashed his head weakly at this thought but the man ignored him.

"God, I love virgins. Look at you, all prepared for me." The man came closer and climbed into the bed on top of the bed in between Jared's legs. "I see that the Doctor made sure that your cock was all hard for me. If you're good, I might let you come. Don't disappoint me," the man said with a chuckle, before placing a ring on Jared's penis. The ring somehow trapped the blood and intensified Jared's erection. "That's a cock ring, love. You won't be able to come unless I release it. You'll be begging to come before long, I guarantee it."

The stranger reached down and, after lifting Jared's right leg up and bending it into his chest, he removed the plug from Jared's ass.

"Look at that, look how much you like it. Your ass likes something filling it, doesn't it?" He thrust the plug back in and out fiercely, hitting Jared's spot almost continuously. Jared moaned in reluctant desire, a whimper escaping his mouth as the man stopped suddenly.

"Oh, yea, you like that. Look at how your ass just clenches on to the plug. Your pretty ass just glistening with lube. You're so wet, its gonna be like fucking a girl. Don't worry, I got something you'll like even better than the plug and its gonna be all yours. You'll always compare anyone to me after I take you and the best thing- that's gonna be your first memory. I paid extra for that. If you're good enough I might pay for another go around when you've become part of their stable. That's something to look forward to, right?"

Jared felt his eyes fill with tears as his body responded to the attentions of the stranger. He turned his head to the side, refusing to look at the man, even as his body clamored for more of the delicious sensations. He heard the man undressing and refused to respond, looking instead at the plug that had been discarded negligently onto the floor. It was vaguely cone shaped, wet with lube which must be that slippery substance the Doctor had inserted into him. He felt disconnected from what was happening, the sensations of his body somehow distanced from his mental meanderings.

"Look at me," the man commanded. Jared refused, looking instead at the floor. "Feisty, I like that."

His head was suddenly rocked by a slap that caused his lip to split. Jared could feel his head ringing from the aftereffects of the slap as blood dripped down his chin.

"Look at me or you'll get another," the man commanded, his voice alive with sadistic pleasure. "I've always enjoyed a little pain with my pleasure but I don't think you're up to games like that the first time I take you."

Jared stared in horror at the man at the thought that this would happen more than once tonight. The stranger, the man who would be taking his virginity, stared at him before suddenly plunging his erect member into Jared. His cock, Jared thought distantly, never actually having heard that word before. Jared had known vaguely what to expect when he and Jensen made love but this was definitely not it. He had certainly never expected the pain that made him feel like he was being ripped in half. And this would happen more than once? He would be taken again? He shuddered at the thought.

"How does that feel? Having my cock inside your virgin ass, hmm pretty? I know you like it. You're gonna feel so empty with me inside you, but I'm gonna be filling you again and again tonight. Look how hard your cock is. Despite the pain, you're loving this," the man chuckled before starting a rhythmic thrusting into his ass. Despite the pain and abrasion of the delicate tissues, it still sent a tingling pleasure through Jared whenever his prostate was hit.

The man smiled. "Here's your first lesson. You come when I say you can come. Come now!" With that, the man released the cock ring and Jared came with a sob that tore at his throat. He sobbed more at the evidence of his betrayal of Jensen. Jensen, who would most likely not even want Jared after this and who could blame him? Certainly not Jared. Despair tinged his thoughts at his loss. When the man came inside of him, he leaned down and bit harshly into the meat of Jared's shoulder.

"Fuck, yea. Feeling you clench me even tighter when you came? Such a good pet. Felt so good." The man murmured the praise into Jared's skin, licking and laving the bite mark the entire time. Leaning down, the man began to suck and lick at Jared's nipples.

"Look at your little pink nipples, feels so good to know that I'm the first one to have you. To make you feel pleasure... and pain," the man said against his chest before biting down hard on the soft, pink nub he had trapped in his mouth. Jared screamed at the pain, feeling like his nipple had been bitten off, but looking down he saw that it was still attached albeit bleeding.

After the first time, Jared had begun to be able to move his limbs and attempted to fight back but was quickly subdued by the man. It resulted in Jared's arm being broken. That was merely the start of his injuries.

His voice broke on screams as his body was torn asunder in pursuit of the man's pleasure when he was fucked without mercy and finally fisted; that was when he lost his voice. When Jared's voice came back he begged and pleaded for the man to stop and when hands surrounded his throat Jared began to beg and plead for the man to kill him. The man didn't listen to him. At the end of the night his body was covered in bruises, lash marks, scratches, cuts and bite marks. Several bones were broken. The bed itself was soaked in blood, mainly from his ass. The man seemed disappointed when Jared became non-responsive despite escalating the injuries he caused and climbed off with a sigh. The memory of that night was overcome with the feeling of pain and loss and Jared was simply glad he couldn't remember the details.

"Well, pretty, I've had my fill of fun and I have to say you were excellent. I will definitely visit you when you're part of the stable cause you can only get better with some training. I can't wait to see your lips wrapped around my dick," the man leered lasciviously before looking down at his body and grimacing slightly at the mess that had been left on his body. "How many times would you say you came? Seven? Nine? I love it when I make someone come so much they come dry. I love how it hurts them."

Jared merely stared at him, only able to see out of his right eye as he waited to see what would happen next. His mind was utterly empty of thought.

The man gave a jaunty wave. Jared smiled slightly at the mocking thought that his virginity had been taken by a stranger, he didn't even know what to call the man as he had been given no name. He was only a hole. He wanted to die.

The Doctor hurried in and took in the sight of Jared in all his injured glory with a sigh of disapproval. He inserted an IV line back into Jared's arm, the unbroken one, after arranging Jared on his back where he had been left on the floor. Tsking to himself at the many injuries, the Doctor yelled for a nurse to come in with a gurney. Jared couldn't be led to another bed as both his legs had been broken. Jared didn't care if he wasn't healed, he didn't care at all about anything right now except for the lethargy that was sweeping into his body as whatever drug the Doctor had given him took effect.

"Well, we won't be able to have any fun until you're fully healed," the Doctor huffed. "The Memory Stealers are already here; that man had some impressive stamina even if it was helped by my special cocktail. I'm gonna have to let Mistress Ferris know that you'll be out of it for the next week or so at the very least, maybe more depending on the damage." The Doctor cast a considering eye over Jared's body. "Bruises look good on you, I might have to leave you with some strategic ones as a reminder of what an awesome night you and me are gonna have. But we'll save that for when you wake up, hmm?"

With that, Jared finally was led into unconsciousness by whatever he had been given. This time he hoped he wouldn't wake up. He was in hell.


	4. The Fox

Jared was dreaming.

While his physical body lay on top of crisp, white sheets, twitching, his pulse raced and his breath came quick and short.

Dr. Morgan cast a considering eye on the body of the boy as he checked his pulse. The healing had taken longer than Morgan had hoped, the unnecessary brutality of the boy's first appointment creating injuries that had to be healed before any of the modifications could be done. Mistress Ferris had made the client, the local Magistrate, pay a pretty penny for the extra abuse the boy had suffered at his hands, but her mock scolding had held a greedy air as she tallied up what the client owed and accepted the extra credits with avaricious hands. Mistress Ferris was more than satisfied with the boy's Virgin Night as it was certain that that the Magistrate would make a return visit and quite likely bring a friend or two.

The pulse was a little high but that was to be expected considering the recent trauma and the ordeal he had recently experienced.

Jared twitched. His eyes moving rapidly underneath pale, blue tinged lids.

Dr. Morgan reluctantly pulled his gaze from his perusal of the new toy's naked frame. It was certainly tall, the nurse pronouncing it 6 feet 4 inches after measuring. Dr. Morgan had taken the liberty of having the medpod grow the young Server to its full height after its injuries had been healed as well as developing its muscles, though that would only last as long as it continued exercising. The medpod had also sterilized it, a normal procedure, though Dr. Morgan had been surprised to find that it had been pregnant. He had chuckled at this confirmation of the fertility of Gens, but no Lord or Lady wanted their illicit liaison to bear what would no doubt be poisoned fruit. 

Its dusky skin was taut over firm biceps and a well developed chest, its hipbones prominent against the backdrop of the tight bands of its abdominal muscles, and even its legs were no longer skinny due to the development of firm thighs and calves. It was certainly the body of a warrior, but without any scars or marks to detract from its beauty. He had certainly created a masterpiece this time around. It was young, just a boy really, but where it had just been pretty before- now it simply begged to be debauched.

The modifications, however, required an expert's touch. Several cybertronic implants lay beneath its skin, attached to muscles and glands, that would be controlled by its mind in order to enhance the sexual pleasure of whomever used it. Well, eventually the implants would be able to be controlled by its mind. It still had to complete training. After training, it would be able to control its body to an astonishing extent. During training, any emotion that the Servers evinced was ruthlessly suppressed. The Servers were put through a multitude of experiences, taught to remember how their bodies acted and responded, taught to suppress all emotion and gain total control. The clients, however, wanted to have the fantasy of having sex with someone who was helplessly afraid or involuntarily aroused, someone who felt what the client wanted them to. Part of training consisted of teaching the Pleasure Server how to mimic the involuntary tells, the dilation of the pupil or the rapid speeding of a heartbeat, that someone who wasn't modified gave off as well as body language and conversation that added complex layers to the illusion. According to Mistress Ferris, it added realism. 

Its eyes had been permanently lined with kohl in order to magnify the unusual hazel color as well as emphasize the exotic tilt they possessed. His nurse had also made sure to remove any extraneous hairs from its eyebrows, shaping them into attractive arcs, and applying a creme to prevent them from growing back. Though it had not seemed to have the ability to grow a full beard yet, that area as well had been treated. The only exception being its sideburns, which had to be patiently coaxed into growing from the dormant hair follicles. From the neck down it had received the full treatment of the cream and it was as hairless as a newborn babe. As soft too, as the nurse had determinedly eradicated all traces of a callous from its hands and feet as well as shaping its nails into pleasing ovals and removing all traces of an unfortunate nail-biting habit it seemed to have. Its cock lay thick and heavy against the dusky skin of its thigh; the foreskin had been removed so it looked oddly vulnerable.

Dr. Morgan had pierced the Server himself, deciding on titanium, as a light enough metal that wouldn't cause tearing if weights were attached to the piercings, that had been anodized to a dark copper color. He felt that the hue set off the toy's dusky skin to perfection. Dr. Morgan had spent a pleasurable hour lingering over where to place each piercing. Rings glinted from its dusky brownish pink nipples, as well as its ears. A barbell pierced its tongue and a curved one pierced its belly button as well as the top of its cock. Several smaller barbells descended in a ladder on the underside of its dick and at the base, three subdermal piercings glinted. Two lines of subdermal piercings, three on each side, decorated its cheekbones. A warrior indeed, exotic enough to tempt even the purest of souls into sin, Dr. Morgan thought to himself. Certainly he wasn't strong enough to abstain from touching.

Feeling impatient, Dr. Morgan stifled a sigh as he really just wanted the pair of Memory Stealers to finish their business and depart so he could begin to play.

He lifted one of his eyebrows at the Memory Stealer, named Sterling Brown, to his left who had placed both of his hands on his patient's temples. "Will this take much longer? Its pulse is racing! And really, this is the fourth day you've been here. I thought this wouldn't take longer than a day or two? Its physical health is still fragile," Dr. Morgan said to Master Brown.

"I'm sorry Dr. Morgan," the man facing Dr. Morgan across the bed answered. "My name is Aldis Hodge and I'm new at the process. Master Brown wanted to ensure that I did a thorough job. I'm certain I've destroyed all of the memories but I just wanted confirmation from him. We've always given Mistress Ferris top quality service and this is merely a precautionary measure. She's aware of the extra time and that she certainly won't be charged for it."

Dr. Morgan cleared his throat skeptically. He supposed that the Guild had to have interns, but this was the first time he had ever met one. He hated interns. "Well, I must insist that you both wrap this up soon. Mistress Ferris paid a lot for it and she doesn't want it damaged." With that, Dr. Morgan gave both men a stern look before leaving the room.

Aldis Hodge exchanged a look with his Master, before stating, "Master Brown, I fear that the subject's core is still intact even though his memories of any life before he was transported here were burnt out."

Master Brown smiled coldly at his journeyman. "I will enter the subject's mental landscape with you. He's only a boy, he shouldn't be able to elude the both of us."

Jared was dreaming. He was in the hills that overlooked a Manor, staring at its destroyed remains, barely visible through the heavy fog that shrouded the woods he was hiding in. Jared shivered from the cold breeze that seemed to freeze him where he stood and crowded back into the solid warmth of Jensen behind him. He had no idea how he came to be here, the last thing he remembered was staring into the cold eyes of the Doctor and feeling pain and he had woken up here, with Jensen. Jared clutched tight at the arms surrounding him, at the safety surrounding him despite knowing in his heart that he didn't deserve it, not after he had betrayed the man who loved him.

"I love you," Jared murmured. "I'm sorry."

"Shhh," came the whispered reply. "There's nothing to be sorry for and, even if there was, I will always forgive you."

When Jared looked again at the destruction in the valley, there was a man who was standing near the debris. Jared felt the thrum of recognition, he had been the same man who had caused the fire. The man looked up at the surrounding hills and woods speculatively and Jared involuntarily ducked his head despite the distance separating them. Another man suddenly appeared out of nowhere and, after an apparent conference, they both separated and began to search the ground for tracks. They were searching for him, Jared was certain. They were dangerous. Not content with destroying what must have been a happy home for someone, they were intent on destroying him and Jensen.

Turning into Jensen's embrace, Jared asked him, "What's going on? I feel like I should know what is happening and I don't. I'm scared Jensen." His voice broke on the name.

Jensen tucked Jared's head into the area between his neck and shoulder, "I know my love, I know. I know you're scared but you have to be strong." Jensen took a deep breath and then took Jared's face in between his hands and capturing his gaze. "You have to listen to me. You're dreaming, Jared. Those people who have you, who violated you physically- they're not just content with raping your body, they want to rape your mind as well. Take away everything and anything that makes you Jared, my future bonded, my love. They're taking your memories- your memories of your family, friends. And they're looking for you. They know that you escaped the fire."

Jared began to sob. "If this isn't real, where am I? Where are you? Why haven't you found me yet? I was alone, in the dark and then they hurt me, Jensen."

Jensen clutched Jared to him, trying to comfort him by holding him tight and whispering assurances into his ear. "I'm coming Jared. Never doubt that. You will be scared, you will be hopeless, but never lose sight that I will find you and bring you home."

Jensen pulled back and wiped the tears from Jared's face. Green eyes met hazel as Jensen invoked the age old words of the Bonding Ceremony. "You are my heart, you are my soul, you are my life. I will never forsake you and I will put you above all others." Jared stared at him, lost in the strength of the gaze before feeling Jensen place a bonding bracelet on his left wrist. It was a thick bronze band, nearly 2 inches wide, inscribed with the words that Jensen had just uttered and set with black moonstones that bracketed the words. The woods were silent around them.

Jared smiled at Jensen. "You are my heart, you are my soul, you are my life. I will never forsake you and I will put you above all others." Jared wasn't surprised to find in his hand a matching bonding bracelet to the one that now entwined his wrist. Looking into Jensen's eyes, Jared secured the clasp around Jensen's left wrist and immediately sought a kiss as the clasp caught.

"We're bonded now, in this life and beyond we will always be together." Jensen took a deep breath. "Now, I need you to run and don't look back. Find somewhere to hide- you have to be cunning and stealthy like a fox in order to escape detection. And then, when the time is right, when I've found you- you need to come back to me. Please, Jared, I need you to come back to me." Jensen's eyes were bright green with suppressed tears but one escaped and began a long, silver journey down his cheekbone. Jared kissed it away and then lay another kiss on Jensen's full lips, chaste but full of promise.

With that, Jensen pulled away completely after giving one last lingering kiss to Jared. Before Jared's eyes, Jensen's visage changed completely to reflect a mirror image of his own. It was startling to see his own face imbued with Jensen's personality, especially when Jensen winked at him. Jared wasn't sure what was happening but he obeyed, stepping back from Jensen and preparing to run into the woods.

"Run Jared," Jensen said one more time before running towards the men who had begun to climb the hills. The men seemed startled, but the younger of the two quickly responded and struck Jensen with a beam of light that suddenly appeared from his hand. As Jensen fell, Jared felt a painful tugging in his brain but he held strong against the pain and held on tight to.... he couldn't remember his name. 

Panic filled him, the man with green eyes who had just sacrificed his life for him. No, not his life. He was dreaming. Green Eyes was still alive somewhere, and he would find him. Taking one more look at Green Eyes' fallen body and the men surrounding him, he vowed revenge and committed their faces to memory before running further into the woods. He was looking for any type of hiding spot or concealing shelter that would hide him from those men, his eyes blinded by the tears that kept falling, causing him to stumble and fall several times in the undergrowth. The fog had grown thicker and he was glad of its concealment even though it made his task harder. He didn't know who those men were but he knew they had taken his memories, tried to take Green Eyes from him, and they were trying to destroy him. He wouldn't let them succeed. 

He stumbled into the middle of a clearing. Falling to his knees he looked up at the dark sky above him, empty of the moon and stars. The woods around him were dark as well, the only light was a subdued luminescence given off by the fog. 

He hated the dark, he hated the silence. He had been born in the dark and in the silence, nameless and alone except for his memories of Green Eyes. This time though the darkness and the silence were protecting him from the Hunters. They would rape and kill him if he was found. He heard a noise, the cracking of a twig and the rustle of undergrowth. Bracing himself, he looked in the direction of the sounds. It was a fox, albeit an abnormally large one. A white ball of light followed it, picking up the color of its silver tipped fur. It was the first animal that he had seen in the woods since this ordeal had begun hours, days, weeks, years ago.

The fox drew closer and touched his nose to his cold one before drawing away and walking towards a hole, its den, that had been dug out of the nearby earth on the edge of the clearing. He remembered Green Eyes telling him to act like a fox and now knew he meant like the Fox; an important difference as the latter was a spirit animal. 

He followed the Fox, eager for the concealment and safety that its den offered. As he crawled into the den after it, the mental pain was already lessening. He sighed in relief and his eyes closed as all the pain, the pain of his heartache and bruised mind and soul left him as the Fox cuddled up next to him. Opening his eyes, he found himself kneeling not in an underground burrow as he had assumed but in a room, lined with books and with windows overlooking what appeared to be a garden when he stood up to investigate. It was winter so all he could see was the skeleton branches of trees and shrubs reaching towards the moon from a landscape of frozen white.

He was safe here. The Fox had curled up in front of a fireplace, the warm glow of flames reflecting orange in its eyes.

A voice, warm and comforting, filled his head. "You are safe here and may rest, but only for a while. Come, lay down next to me and I will share with you the secrets of the Fox, the Kitsune. It has been many moons since I have found one who was worthy of me but you are worthy. I will join with you and we will become one."

As he stepped closer to the Fox, he felt a tingling rush through his body and he saw the Fox's form become amorphous as did his. The strands of their changed forms reached out to each other, almost as if they were two liquid metals merging to become a stronger alloy.

He became the Fox and the Fox became him, bringing with it all the wisdom and knowledge that the Fox possessed.

He was no longer who he was before he had woken up in the darkness and fear of the cage. He was no longer even the man who had nearly been raped to death. He was Fox. He would survive at all costs to return to his mate, Green Eyes. 

Time passed as he learned how to create a simulacrum of his mind so that his real mind would be protected, shielding himself with false trails and clever feints that would lead the Hunters and other predators away from his den. He became the embodiment of the clever and cunning animal that waited and observed for his chance to escape and sought at all costs to survive.

Fox took a final look around his den, knowing that he could return to it when needed, but it was time for him to wake up.

In the bed, the new toy lay still and silent, the only indication that he lived the steady beep of the machine attached to monitor his pulse. 

Memory Stealers were known in society for having the ability to retrieve copies of memories from criminals and witnesses, providing verification of a crime that had been committed or finding that one detail in a testimony that had been overlooked that could lead to the closure of a case. After the memory had been downloaded onto a chit, it was normally downloaded into the Guild's database before the chit was given to whomever needed it. It was merely a copy however as the memory owner retained the full memory. For a price, others who were debilitated by grief or who wanted distance from a painful memory, could seek the removal of a memory for a legally contracted period of time.

There were those, however, who sought the services of a Memory Stealer for other nefarious purposes and were willing to pay handsomely to have memories removed, for instance those memories that involved a crime. It was very rare though that the Memory Stealers were called upon to eradicate the memories of a person, not even saving any of them for possible retrieval later on. Master Brown was quite careful to hide his activities from his superiors as they would most definitely not approve of his side jobs. Aldis Hodge was family, his nephew, and could be counted on to keep silent as he would one day take over Master Brown's client list when he retired. The Memory Stealers had left, untroubled, certain that they had eradicated everything that the Server had been, leaving an empty husk where before there had been a person. 

Dr. Morgan slipped into the room after the two men left and locked the door to the room with a quiet click. After adjusting the medication that was keeping the new Server unconscious, Dr. Morgan waited impatiently for the toy to wake up. Its designation would be picked during training so for now it had no name. It was fine by Dr. Morgan, he truly didn't care. When Server on the bed woke up and opened its eyes, Dr. Morgan was ready with a penlight to check his reflexes. He was momentarily startled by how they turned orange before they turned back to the unusual hazel that he had so admired before after he turned off the penlight. 

Dismissing it as an aberration caused by all the modifications to its body, he leered down at it. "Hello pet. I think its time we had fun because tomorrow you're going to go for training. I think I deserve a reward after patching you up, don't you? And don't you want to give your modifications a try, see how they feel and interact?" Dr. Morgan slowly peeled off his lab coat before removing the rest of his clothes revealing a strong but hairy body. He flexed his pectorals a bit as the new toy looked at him and his body with an appraising glance.

Dr. Morgan wrapped his hand around his erection, stroking it slowly to hardness. "I know you're going to like this. I'm going to show you that you can get pleasure out of fucking, that there doesn't need to be pain. I'll be gentle, I promise.

"Well, aren't you going to thank me pet?" 

Dr. Morgan was startled as a smile he could only describe as feral flashed across the new toy's face. Its voice, still husky from the strain on the vocal chords from a week and a half ago, sent shivers down Dr. Morgan's spine as it said, "Thank you, Dr. Morgan."


	5. Jensen Is Told

Jensen threw himself onto his bed, exhausted from having spent the past month living off the inhospitable land that surrounded the South Point Military Academy and searching for any bandits that plagued the towns that existed on the borders near it. The smugglers were generally left alone as there were some goods that were in high demand by the upper class despite the illegality of it, such as Acadian brandy. The bandits, on the other hand, were a problem.

Usually when bandits raided, it was by default a part of a Border Lord's demesne and never a lord's estate in the core. The military was spread thin defending the people. Bandits would rape and pillage and then disappear on the other side of the border. Despite the government's insistence that the borders were closed and there was no contact with anyone beyond it; the reality was that the borders were experiencing more traffic than a temple acolyte on a festival night.

The borders of the Free State Alliance had been carved out of what used to be Texas, by nine enterprising individuals who had created the Accord, an agreement on which current civilization was based after the Plague Wars had destroyed what used to be the United States.

The Plague Wars had swept through what used to be modern civilization with a virulence not seen since the Bubonic Plague hit what used to be Europe. The final Great War of that civilization, World War III, had lasted over a hundred years. Rising tensions between nations that "had" and those that "had not" had been exacerbated by religious zealots, who proclaimed that their religion was the one true one. Everything had finally erupted violently.

It had been no surprise to those historians who studied the Plague Wars that it had been China that had been the instigator. The communist government feared an uprising and, due to their utter inability to control the news because of the internet and subsequently losing control of its citizenry, it released a mutated form of a viral contagion based on what most historians assumed was the Nipah Virus. Originally, the Nipah Virus had been found in Singapore after some people, mainly butchers and farmers, presented with encephalitis like symptoms and about 40% of those afflicted died. The Nipah Virus' original vector was found to be Malaysian pigs, the population of which was promptly culled to forestall an outbreak of the virus, but by this time the virus had mutated naturally and transmission between human hosts was possible though rare, resulting in only a few cases a year. Chinese scientists had tweaked it. Transmission of the new virus was as easy as catching a cold and it was no longer a zoonotic disease. What these scientists had not realized is that they had accidentally increased the fatality of the virus from about 40% to 70%. China no longer had an overpopulation problem. The Nipah Virus spread beyond China's borders before any steps could be taken for quarantine.

When the reason for the Nipah Virus was found, bio-terrorism became the reaction of most of the world. Countries isolated themselves, hoping to protect their citizenry by closing their borders, but that just made the problem worse because there was no way any border could be permanently sealed. Society gradually broke down, aided by the release of several missiles from terror stricken governments.

The start of the new millennium died in fear and death.

It took over a thousand years, the Harrowing, for their civilization to begin to recover, clawing its way out of the debris like a phoenix being reborn from the ash.

The Free State Alliance replaced America that was, the Council of Nine spreading sanity and reason north and south through the middle parts of North America by annexing the territory, sometimes forcefully. In order to govern so much territory, the Council of Nine created the title system, splitting the huge area the Alliance covered into various estates, and the House, giving the newly titled a forum in which they could be given a chance to look after the interests of their people.

Jensen was a student of history and there was a clear cut pattern of civilizations ending in fire and death once they began to stagnate. The Alliance had ceased to admit new territories into its purview about five hundred years ago, the year 1109 APW according to current reckoning; encountering the problem of the Rocky Mountains on the West, the Acadians and the Appalachian Mountains to the East, frozen tundra to the North, and the Toltec to the South. For example, already the birthrate was dropping, something that had heretofore been actually improving with better medical care and a well fed populace. The average children born to each family was less than two. It wasn't enough.

Infringement on their borders, from bandits and people seeking sanctuary, was increasing each year; both turned away with equal amounts of disdain and contempt by the Council of Nine. It was only a matter of time before a dictator arose in the lands beyond the borders, using promises of conquest of the rich lands of the Alliance to rally their hungry and sick people. War was coming.

Jensen burrowed further into his pillows, luxuriating in the comfort of cool, clean linens. He was a follower of the Old Rites and the God and the Goddess taught that there was a rhythm and natural order to everything, whether it be man or beast. Right now the Alliance was stagnating in winter and Jensen firmly believed that it was way past time for the birth and renewal of spring. It would be hard but nothing worth anything had ever been achieved without sacrifice and pain.

It would take time but Jensen, Josh, and Wentworth had agreed early on, when they were little more than children, that they had to be the ones that changed things. Uncle Mac, Josh's father, had been their tutor and a member of a private society called the Coven, a political organization that had sought the improvement of the people no matter their position in life.

They had had the privilege of being born into the most powerful and prominent family of the Alliance and they were going to use that to change the world. There were only eight other families that could compare in wealth and power, and two of them were original founders of the Coven.

Wentworth would be the face of the family and begin to slowly introduce reform on their familial estates, beginning gradually with his own over in Miller and Jensen's in Shaffer, while Jensen would inherit the Council Seat and work to reform the archaic laws that strangled their society. Eventually all the town and cities in the Richardson Demesne would be an example to the rest of their society, an example that would hopefully be followed by others. 

Needless to say, their parents were unaware of their plans to totally revolutionize society, nor were they aware of the Coven. They were Purists, believing firmly that everything was fine the way it was. 

The economic gap between the Lords and the Commoners, never slight to begin with, was becoming more pronounced every single day that passed. The practice of indentured servitude, meant to provide a reasonable way for people to obtain education and training or a way out of accumulated debts that there was no way of paying off, was being abused; the ones to suffer were the Commoners as their children were seized in payment for debts in some cases or adults were put to work in brothels or fighting rings for the amusement of the titled in others. Not to mention that the science and medical fields were being stifled in favor of policies that were set by men who had no qualifications beyond the power to do so. It might be youthful naivete but Jensen truly believed that they, along with the Coven, could and would change their society for the better. Jensen wasn't expecting significant change in his lifetime nor did he expect perfection but- he had hopes.

Jensen halfheartedly reached along the floor of his room for his com-link, he had to send Christian the information Jensen had gathered on his month long trek, but gave it up as a lost cause when his questing hand failed in its task. Jensen had come into his inheritance when he turned twenty-one on March 1st and it was a very good thing. He had been able to use some of his credits to begin building his own informant network without his parents' knowledge, a necessary thing given that he would soon join the House of Lords when he was twenty-five. Wentworth should have abrogated his claim on the inherited seat in the House in favor of his brother on his twenty-fifth birthday on June 2nd, while he was undergoing Hell Month. It was a move that should have been a surprise to everyone.

The first thing he had done after returning to the Academy had been to wash himself of the blood, grime, dirt, and sweat that covered his body. Jensen was just grateful that the mess had mostly protected his body from being sunburned even worse than it had been and that there didn't seem to be more freckles than there had been previously. He didn't care what Jared said, his freckles were not adorable. Especially since they covered him from head to toe. Besides some deep scratches, he had actually gotten off pretty lightly. There were others that had had to be medevacuated because of broken bones, thankfully no one from his team.

The past month had been hell as the instructors had tested teams of seniors on everything they had learned of survival techniques while attending the academy. Jensen could only thank the Goddess that he had passed the physical ordeal with no fatal injuries, although Josh getting bit by a mutated squirrel had been bad luck for him, but at least it wasn't poisonous. It also gave his team the opportunity to demonstrate their field dressing technique, no doubt impressing officials in charge, he thought with a smirk. Now Jensen only had to worry about the written exams that would be the final determination of his posting and rank. He had already graduated from the Academy before Hell Month, now it was just specifics.

Jensen turned onto his stomach and muffled a groan of frustration. Only one month to go before he would finally be done with everything and settled into military life and two months to go after that before he would celebrate his bonding ceremony with Jared. Then, after a week or so, though Jensen had hopes of extending it to a fortnight, Jensen and Jared would be able to start their new life together. Jared was such an innocent, sexually and otherwise, and Jensen looked forward to introducing him to the many pleasures of the bonded bed. Jared wouldn't be able to walk for a walk and Jensen honestly hoped that he wouldn't be able to either. He was experienced with both men and women, had topped and bottomed, and was eager to use all his knowledge on Jared's perfect body and make him stupid with pleasure. Jared had yet to attain his full height but Jensen was looking forward to Jared being built like a transport when he finally stopped growing. If he was anything like Geoff he would probably top out at 6 feet 3 inches or thereabouts. 

Jensen wouldn't be able to claim the Council Seat until he turned twenty-five, so he and Jared would be able to become an old bonded couple without the stresses of politics in the next three years and change.

Maybe they could start their family, Jensen thought with a happy smile, there were some female members of the Coven who would be amenable to an appearances only marriage contract. That would have to wait for a while though, until Jared was more secure in Jensen's love and fidelity. Jensen thought Jared's fears that he would be sexually seduced by whomever he entered into a marriage contract with ridiculous, but he knew better than to say so. Jared was young and would soon learn that his fears were groundless. After all, their bonding was forever and a marriage contract can always be dissolved with ease.

Jared had definitely not been part of "The Plan". Jensen had arranged to room with the older Padalecki son, Geoff, instead of Josh, in order to cultivate his acquaintance. By all accounts, Geoff was going to be the leading military mind in the Alliance and Jensen needed him on his side. It was a stroke of good luck that Geoff and he had several interests in common despite disparate backgrounds and had become good friends. Geoff had originally invited Jensen to Padalecki Manor during their break from the Academy because it was no secret that Jensen was an avid reader of historical books. Geoff's father being a noted scholar of pre-Alliance history was simply icing on the cake and Jensen accepted so eagerly it was embarrassing. They had been on the transport that was dropping them off at the Manor when Geoff had asked him about his views on Progenitors. There were several parts of society, including the government, that deemed Progenitors anathema; having the physical characteristics of a male on the outside and the characteristics of a female on the inside which prevented them from siring children but enabled them to conceive and bear children had been a genetic mutation caused theoretically by some unknown virus from the Plague Wars and was widely considered to be against nature. The fact that even though most of society was sexually fluid and Gens were strictly attracted to just males was yet another difference that was harped on as unnatural.

Jensen had been taken aback, sensing that this was not an idle question but that his answer would determine the state of their friendship for the rest of their association. He didn't know which way Geoff fell on the issue but assumed that he and his family most likely reflected the views of mainstream society and, based on that question, Jensen suspected that Geoff and his family might actually be Purists. Purists were a majority group in society that advocated and got passed into law the routine sterilization of any Gen that was discovered during the fertility testing at adolescence, an event that was becoming increasingly rare according to statistics but was most likely caused by medical professionals and the Gen's family refusing to register the individual in question.

While Jensen had never actually met a Gen, not that he would know as they didn't actually introduce themselves that way, there had been several notable men in Alliance history that had been suspected of being Gens. Same sex marriages and bondings were common and so these suspicions had never been proven conclusively. It was actually one of the reforms he hoped to make in society as one of their good friends, a member of the Coven who was a scientist, was a Gen and actually would have been prevented from attending the Science Academy if that had been known, despite him being one of the smartest men in the Alliance. He also would have been automatically sterilized and he McKay constantly snarked about what a loss that would have been to mankind if he couldn't reproduce. Jensen and Wentworth actually diverted funds to scientists like him in hopes of furthering scientific endeavors that would help everyone, not just the titled. It was technically illegal but Jensen counted on his family name to protect him as well as the combined efforts of man of affairs and Wentworth's to hide the discrepancies.

Jensen had replied honestly to Geoff's question, the only thing he really could do. "I think that Gens are a valuable part of our society despite what most people think. Just going by the data, having a progenitor line in a family almost ensures that that men and women of that family will be more fertile on average than a family that doesn't have a Gen line," Jensen paused briefly, sucking his lower lip into his mouth before he made the decision to offer his personal opinion. "I think they are a blessing, given to us by the Goddess, and not a mistake created by the Plague Wars as the Purists believe."

Geoff had heaved a sigh of relief and closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the back of the bench in their compartment. "My brother, Jared, is a Gen. And to be honest, he's not actually my brother by blood, but my first cousin. He was born from my uncle, a Gen who had been raped by what we assume was a Purist, who died in childbirth. I wanted to make sure that he was safe around you which is why I asked. Our mother and sister turned away from him when Papa had him tested separately during the fertility testing, no one else knows outside our family besides the family doctor, so please- keep my confidence. I have no wish for my brother to be forcibly registered and sterilized."

Jensen was saddened by the story but wasn't shocked. Some Purists believed that being raped by the faithful and righteous, going by their definition of course, would fix what was wrong with the progenitor, though that had never been proven. It was unfortunate that Lady Padalecki sounded like she was a Purist, but it seemed her son held opposite views. Jensen resolved to further observe Geoff over the break and if everything went well, to begin discussing some aspects of the Coven's goals and ideals with him. Full indoctrination would have to wait though.

Although Jensen had expected to like Jared, as Geoff had nothing but praise for his brother and was the type of man that didn't obfuscate what he believed to be true, the inclusion of Jensen into the secret that Geoff protected cemented his desire to like the boy no matter what. The fact that his mother and sister in all but blood turned away from him upon finding out that he was a Gen tugged at his heartstrings. 

The reality of Jared, however, was still somewhat of a shock to Jensen's system despite all the stories he had heard. Nothing could have prepared him for the whirling tornado of a boy that had descended on both Jensen and Geoff like an avalanche, sweeping them both away on a river of stories, gossip, news, updates on his studies, and jokes as he eagerly showed off the Manor. It had actually been the first time that Jensen had ever been formally introduced to servants. The servants had acquiesced to Jared's foibles, giving Jensen a nod of approval or a sly wink when Jensen had also fallen in with Jared's plans. 

Lord Padalecki, call me Gerry, had rescued Jensen and Geoff after the introduction of the many rescue animals that had made their way into the stable courtesy of Jared before they could be swept by Jared to the nearby town. Looking at the boy, still short for his age, sitting and fidgeting across from him at the dinner table, Jensen was struck by thoughts of the incredible man that Jared would no doubt become. Most of the people of Jensen's acquaintance were cynical or embittered by the circumstances of life or content to continue along with the status quo. Even when compared to the incredible people Jensen knew as a result of his inclusion in the Coven, Jared was unusual. He embodied all the traits that Jensen could wish for every child to grow up with: curiosity in the world and people, intelligence and the desire to learn new things and ideas, optimism that everything will work out, faith in the inherent goodness in people, and innocence of the horrors that were concealed by the polite facade of Alliance society.

The feelings of fondness and affection had deepened as Jared grew up. Jensen realized quite abruptly that he was in love with Jared when he realized that he was waiting quite impatiently for Jared to grow up so that he could claim him for his own. Jensen was aware of the machinations of Lady Padalecki in regards to her daughter, Meghan; that both ladies regarded him with a certain proprietary air which had him wedded and bedded to Meghan as soon as she came of age. He had been so glad when during the coming of age celebration Jared had finally looked at him and saw Jensen as a man and not just his brother's friend. Jensen had insisted on the short six month engagement not only because he was eager to finally have Jared as his, he hoped to nip any mercenary burgeoning plans of Lady Padalecki in the bud before she could cause any damage.

Geoff and he had been able to take some time off before what every cadet referred to as Hell Month due to Lord Padalecki's passing but Jensen longed to spend time with his future bonded in happier circumstances and three months seemed such a long time before he would finally be able to see or touch Jared. He had already waited three long years. He really couldn't wait to touch Jared. Mentally replaying all the kisses and touches they had shared during the past three months, Jensen rapidly became very glad that he was on his stomach and alone, for once, in his room as his cock became hard and heavy. Much to the dismay of the local temple, Jensen had decided that if Jared was to be sexually frustrated and without release, he would suffer alongside with him. Jared had blushed when they had discussed it, but there had been a pleased gleam in his eyes. Jensen had diligently learned everything he could from the local temple on how to please a man sexually when he had first realized that Jared was to be it for him. Jared would be more than satisfied on their bonded night, despite the pain that he would undoubtedly experience during his first time. Jensen would gladly spend the rest of their lives making it up to him.

His new found celibacy had caused more awkward moments as his body reacted with more unwanted erections than he had ever experienced during puberty. Just thinking of Jared was usually enough to make him hard. Jensen was in the process of deciding whether or not he had time to attend to his problem due to the visual of Jared in his arms achieving orgasm when Geoff slammed into the room.

"Jensen," Geoff started, before faltering, clearly upset at whatever news he was about to impart. "Jensen. Its Jared. He's gone. Mother says that one of the servants said that some men came into the Manor and took him last week. There was no one to stop them because she had given the servants the day off as it was the Solstice and she herself was in the town shopping with Meghan. She hadn't even known he was missing until the next day, assuming that he was avoiding her because of that business with Murray."

"What do you mean he's been taken? What business with Murray?" Jensen was dumbfounded at the thought that anything could have happened to Jared. He had never been worried about Jared's safety, trusting more in the isolation of the Manor to keep him safe more than anything else. He had even sent Jared a manservant, in reality a bodyguard, in order to keep him safe until they were together. Jared and his family hadn't known that of course, especially since Chad was to ensure that Jared was safe from his mother. Jensen honestly didn't think that Meghan possessed that devious of a mind as she always seemed more concerned with shopping and gossip. She was essentially the very ideal of a society Lady- uneducated and content in her ignorance. 

Jared had been told that Chad Murray had offered to enter into service for Jensen in exchange for Jensen's agreement to finance Chad's way through schooling in a trade, the ideal behind the practice of indentured servitude. While working off his debt to Jensen, Chad could earn valuable experience that would only benefit him. 

Chad was actually not an indentured servant, though he was employed by Jensen. When Jensen had been ten, Chad had been tasked by his Master to infiltrate the household and assassinate Jensen or Wentworth by a rival family. The ill thought out plan was to consolidate one of the heir's positions, ensuring that whomever survived would not only inherit the House Seat as well as the Duchy, and then finagle a way for either their daughter or son to marry into the family. After there was an heir to the marriage, to kill off the unfortunate Ackles, leaving the son or daughter sole proprietor of the House Seat and Duchy. Chad had instead begged Jensen for clemency as he was eager to escape his circumstances and had spilled the entire plan. His skills on offer were as an assassin and thief. Uncle Mac had been brought into their confidence and had seen the need for such at a future date as the politics in the House could be, literally, bloodthirsty. Chad Murray had become Jensen's manservant, gifted to him by Uncle Mac as an indentured servant as a front, but in reality he was Jensen's first bodyguard. 

Thinking of some of the reports that Chad had given him, no doubt highly edited for content to prevent Jensen from having a heart attack, Jensen was glad that he had had the foresight to send him to Jared. Jared seemed to attract trouble like a magnet and had no concept of personal safety, especially when it came to people or animals in need.

Jensen was trying to raise Chad on his com-link while listening to Geoff relate whatever facts he had received from his mother and failing. Interrupting Geoff, Jensen asked, "do you know where Murray is now?"

Geoff was visibly startled at this change in topic but answered. "Murray is in the local jail. After Mother dismissed him from service last week, she accused him of stealing some of her jewelry, some of which was found in his room. Jared sent me a link about it while we were doing Hell Month- he thinks that the death of Papa has caused her to become delusional because there is no way that Murray would ever do anything like that. Unfortunately despite Jared's insistence in Murray's innocence, he was still incarcerated by the Magistrate. Mother is blaming him for Jared's abduction."

Jensen checked his com-link and found a similar link from Jared detailing what had happened and pleas for him to help get Chad out of jail as soon as he got back and that Jared would also send a link to Jensen's man of affairs. In all of his correspondence, however, there seemed to be lacking one from his man of affairs telling him that everything that could be possibly done to fix the problem was being done, let alone a missive letting him know that Chad had been jailed to begin with. 

Most telling of all there was one from Lady Padalecki, dating from the day before yesterday, telling him too calmly that everything was being done that could be done in order to find Jared and implicating Chad in the abduction. According to Geoff, Jared had been abducted more than a week ago. Lady Padalecki looked falsely sincere as she assured him that everything was being done in the search for Jared but that the officials believed that if he wasn't found within a month most likely he had been killed.

Jensen looked at Geoff who looked faintly ill at the thought of his brother's death as he had overheard his mother's link. Jensen had never liked Lady Padalecki, but this he had never expected. He didn't think it was too much of a leap in his imagination to suspect that she had something to do with Jared's disappearance. Geoff needed to be told Jensen's suspicions, but whether or not Geoff believed Jensen would not stop him from doing anything and everything in his power to reign destruction down on whomever had taken his future bonded, starting with Lady Sherri Padalecki. He didn't care what it took but Jared would be found.


	6. Winter Solstice

It had been more than six months since Jared had been taken from him, his future bonded vanished into thin air like smoke.

Jensen stared out the window at the front gardens, covered in at least a foot of snow from a storm that had swept through several days ago. His breath fogged the window, ice crystals forming that mirrored those on his heart. He remembered with aching clarity the day he and Jared had negotiated and signed the marriage contract. They had spent the two days before Jensen had to report back to the Academy engrossed in each other, cuddling and kissing at every opportunity and talking about their future.

Jensen still dreamed of Jared, the two of them cuddled in front of a fire in an odd dream version of this very study, bonding bracelets on both their wrists. It was barely enough to sustain him.

It had been more than six months of leads that went nowhere.

The day after Jensen had left for Hell Month, his man of affairs, a gaunt fellow by the name of Mathers, had been involved in a fatal transport accident over in Dallas that had also left five others dead and ten in the hospital. There hadn't been an investigation into the accident by the estate's Magistrate despite eyewitnesses who had reported that the driver of the transport who had caused the crash, by all accounts someone who was well liked in the community, had driven straight into the transport that Mathers had been a passenger in. The town of Dallas was part of House Ackles Demesne.

Wentworth had immediately tried to have an agreed upon substitute appointed to the position but his parents had already installed their own man of affairs, Eric Kripke.

Immediately upon appointment, Kripke had frozen all of Jensen's accounts and begun an audit of them. It was a fiasco of epic proportions.

All of the businesses that Jensen owned more than half interest in were forced to shut down and provide immense amounts of paperwork showing every single detail of their operation as well as customer lists detailing names and purchases. Paperwork that Kripke had no doubt provided to his parents and the God knows what they wanted with it. Some of those businesses were shut down and awaiting sale as being deemed unprofitable, the employees who weren't indentured servants terminated from employment without a reference. Those who were indentured servants had no choice but to be reassigned by Kripke to other locales or in the worst cases, had their contracts sold.

The worst part was when Jensen had realized that Kripke had even evicted several families from buildings which he outright owned, most of them in poor neighborhoods, and had raised the rent tenfold on whomever he let remain. Fortunately the local temples had taken those families in before anything could have happened to them.

Accounts that had been paying out charitable donations to help local children attend a trade school or, in some cases, the Science Academy or Medical Academy had been immediately halted as Kripke deemed them unbecoming of a man of Jensen's status.

Misha Collins, who had been the choice of both Jensen and Wentworth, had had to scramble to hide several joint accounts of theirs that were being used to fund relatively seditious activities for the Coven.

It had taken over three months before the damage Kripke had done had been at least mostly fixed, the majority of those people whose contracts had been sold located and returned to their homes. Collins, who had replaced Kripke when Jensen had terminated his service in a spectacular fit of temper, was hopeful that in another three months the businesses that had been sold to people that Jensen did not approve of would be re-bought.

Jensen closed his eyes at the memories of some of those who had been sold to brothels or fighting rings or personal service; young men and women who had been sterilized before being forced to pander to the wealthy and influential in games and perversions to alleviate their boredom.

Collins had taken the liberty of buying the contracts of several other poor souls he had found, some of them barely past adolescence, and Jensen had approved wholeheartedly when he had found out. Jensen didn't know what he could do to help them get better and had allowed Collins an assistant to handle it as he was overwhelmed as it was straightening out the mess Kripke had left.

Jensen could empathize with those poor souls, as Kripke had managed to even sell him. Kripke had added an addendum to his marital contract that came into effect if Jared was legally declared dead, even if there was no physical body.

Snarling softly at the memories of confronting his parents at what they had allowed done in his name, Jensen banged his head into the heavy paned glass. It was cold against his skin. They had acted as soon as they realized that Jensen would be sitting in the House instead of Wentworth.

The memory of his mother's condescending voice drifted through his head, "Jensen, darling, we just want you to succeed. The businesses you own reflect on your political appointment and you need to show that you are an intelligent businessman, ruthless in making sure that no one cheats you or takes advantage of your caring nature. Those commoners were making a mockery of your name." Taking a sip of tea, his mother had paused in her harangue before continuing. "Plus, you don't want anyone thinking you're associated with those Reformers, not fit to be in polite society. Kripke was just making sure that our familial interests were being represented and frankly, next time you need to keep a closer eye on whom you hire, some of those business interests were just beyond the pale. Simply not done."

Jensen had stood there stunned, looking at his parents as they sat and drank tea in the parlor while discussing his future. As if he wasn't even there, as if what he wanted was inconsequential when it conflicted with what they wanted. He shouldn't be surprised as this was hardly a new attitude but he had never expected that they would go this far.

His father had agreed, "and that boy you were going to be bonded to! I know you're only twenty-one but thankfully you have parents who know what is in your best interests and are able to make sure that whatever needs doing is done. We didn't approve to begin with, you- an Ackles- getting bonded to a no-name second son. But when you were suddenly in line for the House, it simply could not happen. We were no longer able to entertain your romantic fantasies. Ridiculous. And when we were told about his history and Sherri confirmed the sordid details! Really, Jensen. Suddenly he's a no-name illegitimate progenitor. Imagine if anyone had found out, we would have been disgraced."

His mother nodded. "Children are important Jensen. At least you picked a fertile family and that's about all you've done right. You need to have children with a woman and Meghan is a lovely girl. She'll be a great asset to you politically, we have no doubt."

"Jensen, aren't you going to thank us for fixing the mess you had made? We aren't always going to be around you know." His father's voice followed Jensen out of the room. Jensen had let the door slamming behind him on his way out speak for him.

Lady Padalecki. The very name sent rage shivering through him. Apparently, she had visited a Memory Stealer before Jensen had been able to talk to her and conveniently, at least for Lady Padalecki, that exact Memory Stealer had ended up floating face down in the Colorado River. Neither Lady Padalecki or Meghan Padalecki had any knowledge of Jared or anything to do with his abduction. The servants had also had an encounter with the Memory Stealer, including the one who had seen the men who had abducted Jared, and it was like Jared had never existed in the Manor where he had grown up. Any archives that mentioned him had been carefully edited and his belongings were in the process of being thrown out or given away when Murray had managed to salvage the lot, managing to avoid any encounter with Lady Padalecki while doing so. It was now in Jared's room, the one attached to Jensen's bedroom, at Jensen's estate, Shaffer Manor. Collins had been able to buy Murray's contract from the local law enforcement officials before they sold it to a workhouse, having been pronounced guilty by the Judge in charge of his case who hadn't required anything beyond Lady Padalecki's word that the missing jewelry had been found in his room.

The entire thing was a conspiracy of epic proportions. Jensen couldn't risk something worse happening to Jared so he had been forced to move covertly, having to coordinate the search for Jared while he was still located at the Academy. Christian Kane, his unofficial spymaster, had been able to find out that Jared had been sold up north, but to whom and what area was still unknown. After passing his tests and graduating with high honors, a feat that he had no memory of accomplishing, Jensen had asked but been denied a posting to the North so he was still unable to investigate for himself. He had no doubts that the posting had been denied due to his parents' influence.

Jared Padalecki had been declared dead a month ago, a move that Jensen had tried to block but he had been outmaneuvered quite expertly by his parents. Lady Padalecki had been quite eager to have the marriage between Jensen and her daughter, Meghan, move forward without another hitch and probably would have officially declared half of her family dead, even the ones that she remembered. Despite Jensen's appeals to Lady Padalecki's siblings, there had been nothing that they could do to stop her from making the official announcement as soon as she possibly could. Even when threatened with a severing of familial ties, she had preceded without a qualm, certain in her belief that they were jealous that her daughter was going to get the match of the year. Officially, there was nothing Jensen could do to stop Lady Padalecki.

Jensen had even appealed to Meghan, trying to make her understand that he could never love her because he loved Jared and to call off this marriage.

Her response to his pleas had been measured and logical and it made Jensen hate her slightly. "Jensen, Jared isn't here and is most likely dead. I don't remember him, which I blame Mama for, but I'm sure that he would want you to move on with your life, not waste it pining for someone who is gone. I can give you children and I can be an asset to you politically as well as socially. You'll realize eventually that despite your heartache now, you will be happy with me." With that, she had smiled at him and asked him, "more tea?"

The addendum that had been attached to the marital contract between Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki had been specific and the team of legal advisers Collins had put on the case had been unable to find a loophole. Kripke had had power of attorney to sign for almost anything in Jensen's name, a power which he abused quite thoroughly when he had been his man of affairs, when Jensen's parents and Lady Padalecki had re-negotiated the marital contract by adding the addendum. It stated, quite simply:

_In the event of Jared Padalecki's real or legal death before a bonding or marriage could take place between Jensen and Jared, that Meghan Padalecki will take the place of Jared Padalecki in the marriage or bonding ceremony that must take place no more than one month after Jared Padalecki was declared dead. Jensen Ackles will determine whether a bonding or marriage ceremony will take place, and if he decides on the latter, there cannot be a divorce between the two parties for a period of five (5) years, for any reason, using the date of the birth of the first child as the determining factor. In the case of either a bonding or a marriage ceremony, both parties agree that there shall result from the union at least one (1) child, male or female, sharing the genetic legacy of both the Ackles and Padalecki families and born naturally from Meghan Padalecki. In the case of the child being born with the genetic characteristics of a progenitor, said child shall not be deemed to qualify for that condition. If either party through willful negligence or other means, barring acts of the God or the Goddess which shall be determined by an outside agreed upon party, fails to adhere to any of the conditions set forth, they shall be deemed in violation of the marital contract and subject to the penalties set forth below._

Jensen had to marry Meghan and beget a child on her or else he would lose most of his inheritance and most likely his House Seat. Without funds or the safety that the seat would bring him, he wouldn't be able to find Jared. He prayed to the God that he would find Jared, hopefully living. Matters had been already set in motion to have Lady Padalecki declared non compos mentis, as Geoff had not been pleased to discover that she had allowed her mind to be violated by a Memory Stealer, Meghan's as well. Having the memory of the loss of Jared removed would have been socially and legally acceptable but neither one remembered Jared at all. After Geoff was able to attain the title and the entailed estate Lady Padalecki would have no power to interfere further in his life.

Jensen raised his head as the door to the study in Padalecki Manor clicked open. When Jensen had managed to convince Jared to marry him, one of their first concerns was Jared's fear of dying in childbirth because they both wanted a huge family. Jensen had Jared visit a colleague of his scientist friend, a doctor by trade but who had studied to be a geneticist. Under the policies of the government, the study and manipulation of genes was banned as well as any physical modification done to a human. It was a policy that had been enacted after the massive North West territory had been annexed and all manner of human experimentation had been found done by scientists uncaring who they hurt in the pursuit of knowledge. Memory Stealers had been one such experiment. It was a good policy that banned human experimentation and modifications, but it didn't allow for ethical research and experimentation that was needed to help find cures for diseases and genetic abnormalities. Fortunately for Dr. Beckett, he had been able to study unofficially at an underground medical facility that was amongst one of the many such places that the Coven funded. After relieving Jared's worries by conducting a thorough examination, Dr. Beckett had extracted several of Jared's eggs with their approval.

Jensen may be required to have at least one child by Meghan Padalecki, but she would never be the mother of his children.

"Is it done?" Jensen's question was quiet.

Dr. Beckett paused before answering, no doubt thinking of all the laws he will be violating later that night when Meghan Ackles nee Padalecki was unconscious in her marriage bed. "It's done. The eggs have been fertilized and are ready for implantation. I would like to monitor the pregnancy so remember to request me as your attending medical professional when the pregnancy is confirmed. There are only enough eggs for one more attempt."

"Understood, Dr. Beckett." Jensen watched the door close quietly once more before staring out the window. It was December 21st, the Winter Solstice, and the one day during the year when night was longer than day.

He took one more look at the garden below him and the night that had fallen while he had been waiting before turning to leave. Jensen was to be married in the next hour and tonight, his and Jared's first child would be conceived. His commanding officer, the War Lord of the Alliance, John Sheppard, had agreed to officiate at his marriage ceremony and Jensen couldn't be late.

Winter had come but it wouldn't stay forever. Jared would be found.


	7. Chapter 7

_3 years later_...

The client was nameless, all the clients called universally Lord or Lady when addressed, unless otherwise instructed and of course depending on gender, but Fox like to name them in his head if they became regulars. It helped him to remember their preferences, and this man, nicknamed Fat Man for his abundant corpulence, liked it when Fox pretended to be the innocent ingenue, somehow believable despite his height and musculature, that was seduced into sexual congress by the experienced rake and Lothario that he fancied himself to be. Fat Man preferred Fox to not struggle too much but of course some of his clients enjoyed a struggle, they liked to be able to overpower a man who topped 6 feet 4 inches and was built like a transport. It was a fantasy that they paid good credits for and The Estate, an infamous brothel that prided itself on the confidentiality of its members, always delivered for its exclusive and well heeled clientele.

The evening had started out with dinner, Fox acting shyly and hesitantly attracted to the Lord, he and Fat Man exchanging pleasantries over such banal and uninteresting topics about the weather and the latest scandal. It was after dinner, a good meal was never deemed worthy of any interruption by Fat Man, that his client had finally indicated that he was ready to proceed to the main event of the evening with a leer twisting his features seductively but in reality giving him the appearance of gas. Fox always dreaded meals with his clients as he was never allowed to eat enough to satisfy his own appetite for fear that the delicate illusion would be disturbed by an abrupt explosion of gas or the sound of his stomach rumbling quietly as it tried to digest the rich offerings it was unused to. Fox was supposed to remain in control of his body at all times, but even he was sometimes caught wrong footed despite his familiar ease at ignoring the demands and complaints of his body. Of course, the client was allowed to indulge and any bodily eruptions were politely ignored as never happening.

"My Lord, I can't believe how witty you are! You are so intelligent and experienced, you must think I am fresh from the country," Fox mentally rolled his eyes as Fat Man ate up his compliments and not so subtly maneuvered Fox over to the black leather chaise lounge positioned in front of a mirror. The room was set up to resemble a boudoir, one reminiscent of a shy and retiring maiden which was the very role that Fox was to play. The props certainly help, he thought, as he allowed himself to be laid down onto his back with the client on top of him. "Oh thank you, kind sir, for helping me from the table. I fear that I am unused to wine and it went straight to my head! I do not know how I would have managed without you here to help me." Fox delivered the lines with a straight face, thinking that perhaps the drivel he was forced to spout was worse torture than being whipped.

Fox struggled slightly as Fat Man began to relieve him of his clothes, protesting slightly, but without any real vehemence. It was only a short while before he judged that he had been seduced sufficiently and the shy and retiring maiden became the secret whore that this man perceived all innocents to be. It was a contradiction that made no sense but it wasn't Fox's sexual fantasy. He didn't have sexual fantasies.

"I knew you wanted it, pretty boy. Could feel you watching me," Fat Man huffed the words as he forced himself into Fox's ass. "Like that pretty boy? That's what a real man feels like, fucking your tight hole. Gonna fuck you so hard you'll feel me for the rest of the week."

Fox let out the appropriate moans and agreements in response to the dirty talk. Fat Man was one of the clients who liked Fox to get hard, he considered that a sign of how skillful a lover he was. Fortunately for Fox, one of his many modifications allowed him to control physical arousal, despite how far from that state he was emotionally or mentally. The most important one though was the ability to relax and lubricate his ass. Gross, but it prevented serious injury which was all to the best as far as he was concerned.

Rough fingers played with his nipples, catching on the rings that pierced them, before a wet mouth descended to tug viciously at one of them. Fox easily suppressed his wince of pain as well as his unwilling frisson of desire and let out a moan of pleasure.

"Come, pretty boy. I want to feel your ass clench around me. I want to hear you! Come now!"

"Oh, oh... yes, my Lord! I've never felt this before, my Lord. You are magnificent!" Fox felt Fat Man come inside him as he forced his own cock to release a viscous fluid that seemed to be semen, but was in actuality a homogenous fluid containing an aphrodisiac. Having been forced to ingest it during training, even Fox had to admit it was quite tasty though its effect on him was not quite the same. He certainly would rather ingest that than the substances produced by his clients. The aphrodisiac caused greater sensitivity and ability to achieve climaxes in his female clients and helped male clients achieve and maintain erections, no matter how many times they came, all night long if ingested. Fat Man proceeded to bend over and lick up the puddle that had formed on Fox's tight stomach, his tongue paying extra attention to his shallow belly button.

"Delicious, you're always delicious for me pretty boy. Tell me how much you love me, how much you adore me, how much you want me to fuck you." Fat Man whispered hoarsely at him, out of breath from the exertion of the past few moments.

"I want to ride you, my Lord. I love you so much, I adore it when you fuck me and I want you more than anyone! I want to feel your fat prick in my ass, I want to feel you when I sit down for the next week! I want you to come so deep inside me that I'm tasting you in the back of my throat!" Fox proceeded to jack Fat Man into full hardness before leaning him back against the chair part of the lounge. Climbing on quickly, Fox inserted his cock into his passage making sure that Fat Man was able to fully appreciate the view.

"Ride me like a stallion, pretty boy!"

Even though Fox was facing away from Fat Man, positioned in front of it and the mirror on the ceiling provided Fat Man with a panoramic view. He knew there were cameras present, allowing clients who preferred the role of voyeur to spy on the different sexual acts as well as providing the overseer a way to observe and monitor his performance. Fox made sure to school his expression into one of ecstatic pleasure, allowing his breaths to come quicker as moans fell unhindered from his mouth. As he allowed his body to fall into the practiced rise and fall, rippling the muscles in his passage to provide greater stimulation to his client, his mind descended into murderous fantasies, starting with the Rapist, another regular client of his. His emotions were generally muted, a side effect of training, but Fox could definitely feel hate. Though his memories of his first time with that man were fractured, the Rapist's favorite fantasy was to recreate that night so Fox was reasonably sure of what had happened. Sometimes the Rapist brought friends. If it wasn't for the rapid healing that was also a modification to his body, Fox was certain he would be dead by now.

He had successfully decapitated Fat Man using the atrocious gold tassels of the curtains that were drawn over non-existent windows when he was commanded to come again, this time in a gaudy chalice so that it was easier for Fat Man to drink it down.

The evening finally finished sometime in the early hours of the morning, Fat Man having been able to achieve orgasm several times before ringing for a snack. In between Fox had been obliged to wipe sweat and their come and his lube off of both of their bodies and there was a pile of wet towels in the corner. The impassive faces of the Food Servers, generally indentured servants who were judged too ugly or old to be Pleasure Servers, registered no surprise or disapproval as Fat Man used Fox as a cock warmer while he waited for them to place finger foods such as grapes and rare berries with whipped cream on a side table near the lounge. Fox felt a vague embarrassment, but whether it was for the Servers who had to view the scene or for himself who had to participate and be seen like this, he wasn't quite sure. He made sure to color a charming shade of red for the benefit of Fat Man, sure he would appreciate it. The Servers had efficiently cleaned away the remains of the dinner as well as the towels before Fox was commanded to kneel next to Fat Man.

"Oh, you are such a naughty boy, but I'm going to feed you anyway... Suck on my fingers while you do so. I love it when you suck on my fingers and after I eat, I'm gonna have you suck my cock again. I know you want me to fuck your face." Fat Man pressed a berry between Fox's lips and he obligingly licked and sucked his fingers before swallowing the piece of fruit down. Fox could feel the ache in his body, most acutely in his ass and his knees, as he was forced to remain motionless as he knelt on the hardwood floor. He ignored it. Fat Man had regained his erection while eating and motioned with his hand for Fox to start sucking his cock as he stood in front of his kneeling form.

Fox moaned with fake desire, letting the man above him fuck his mouth with impunity. He remembered during training when he had first learned the art of cock sucking, the nausea when his gag reflex was triggered again and again. That had been trained out of him, but the need to breathe had not. Fox could feel the need for oxygen kick in quickly as he couldn't breathe around the obstruction in his throat, but he ignored it as Fat Man continued to deep throat him. Fox moaned again, this time in actual relief, when the man withdrew only to repeat the action, thrusting repeatedly into Fox's mouth. Letting his cock remain in Fox's throat, Fat Man reached down to feel the protrusion of his throat and the outline of his dick.

"I love feeling that, feeling my fat prick in your throat. I know you love it! I'm so deep... ahhhh," Fat Man trailed off, his heavy arousal apparent.

Fat Man proceeded to fuck his mouth hard and brutally and it was all Fox could do to make sure that he accidentally didn't scratch the mouth with his teeth while managing to moan wantonly and caress the man's thighs and balls with his hands. Timing his breaths to the rhythm of the man's thrusts, Fox waited patiently. Tears leaked continuously from his eyes, a sight that inspired Fat Man to new heights as Fox made sure to keep his gaze on the man's face. After coming more than seven times, this might take slightly longer but Fox was nothing if not patient. Soon the evening would end and he could bathe, eat and then sleep. He gave another moan at the thought of being clean. The man would come soon, he could feel that his balls were becoming high and tight as he rolled them in his hand. Fox let his eyes open wider, showcasing the bright hazel color as more tears leaked down his cheeks from the hard fucking, mingling with the snot and saliva that was coating his chin and lips. Highlighting his innocence was always a turn for men and women intent on debauching him.

"Oh, you like me fucking your mouth, huh pretty boy? With my big hard cock... you love it, huh? I bet you're hard again, you love it so much and I bet you want to come again... I won't let you. You'll have to save it for next time. " The man came suddenly with a grunt. "You got a mouth like a vacuum. Let me see it... Let me see that come you love so much..."

Fox obediently opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out slightly to show the white puddle that had pooled around his tongue piercing. A dribble of white had escaped and was slowly making its way down his chin. It was caught with Fat Man's thumb which Fox then proceeded to suck clean when it was offered.

"Swallow," the man purred and smirked with satisfaction as Jared obeyed. "Good boy."

"Thank you, my Lord. Thank you for fucking my mouth," Fox said hoarsely, after licking the man's cock clean of any seed.

"I hate to leave you, my pretty boy, but I must," Fat Man said looking genuinely regretful and Fox felt vague amusement at his apparent sincerity. Fox could feel the painful rasp caused by the throat fucking, but he ignored it with learned indifference as he leaned forward on his knees to kiss the man's feet before getting to his feet in a practiced motion. Ignoring his nudity and his erection, he padded off to the bathroom for more cleaning towels so he could wipe Fat Man down before dressing him. Fox walked Fat Man to the door and gave him a kiss on the cheek when motioned to do so.

"Goodnight, pretty boy. I'll see you in two weeks. Maybe I'll let you come then," Fat Man murmured to him, giving his erection a little pat as he did so. "I'm thinking that I would like to play the role of a hard ass CO and you can be my batman, forced to use your sexual wiles to satisfy me and my men. I'll bring friends." With that, Fat Man walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Fox efficiently gathered up the clothes he had been wearing for the dinner as more Servers came into the room, bustling about to clean and disinfect it so that it could be made ready for use as soon as possible. Fox waited for his mentor, trying to keep out of the way as best he could, as he wasn't allowed to leave the room on his own. A safety precaution they had told him. When his mentor came, he handed her the clothes and knelt down in front of her to accept the collar with a tracking device that was always locked around his neck except for when he was in use.

Fox let himself be led down the corridors to the baths, keeping himself two paces behind his mentor and kneeling when she stopped. He was just grateful that he wasn't on a leash, that was one indignity that had been forced on him as he had been a flight risk after three failed escape attempts in his first year here. Technically, they weren't actually escape attempts but an effort on his part to determine the size and layout of the compound. Fox couldn't escape until he figured out how to get rid of the collar he was forced to wear and evade the cameras. The cameras were easily dealt with as Fox planned to raze the Estate to the ground, but the collars were more difficult. It was something that had taken the past three months for him to figure out and he never would have if it hadn't been for the arrival of one of the new Servers who had been named Wolf. He had been in Personal Service, allegedly sold to cover medical bills when he was ten and he was almost fourteen now. His previous master thought he was too old for him and that is why Wolf had been sold to the Estate. Wolf refused to answer any questions about his past, but his amber eyes were full of pain that training hadn't been able to completely eradicate yet.

It was Wolf who had told him the rumors of a demesne to the south, about a two weeks journey if they managed to steal a transport on the way out, that was sympathetic to indentured servants who were forced into illicit servitude. It was his plan to get him and the rest of his family group out. Fox would only save those that the spirit animals would join souls with, the rest were beyond saving; brainwashed into behaving more like machines who could eerily mimic human behavior than anything else.

The primal part of him snarled at the thought of harm coming to his family group, but his outward expression never changed from calm nonchalance. He would escape or die trying this time, and if he managed to destroy this hellhole and some of the clients on the way out then that was counted as a win. The Estate wasn't supposed to exist so there would be no official manhunt for indentured servants who also weren't supposed to exist.

The baths were located in a building behind the main house next to the quarters for all of the Servers, the punishment rooms, and the training rooms. Since his mentor didn't want to walk him all the way, he was allowed to go himself after they reached the first floor and the small door that led to the back. With an internal sigh, he braced himself for the cold of the outdoors before sprinting the significant distance, feeling each ache and twinge in his body as he forced himself to cover the distance quickly. The primal part rejoiced in feeling free, even for only the short time that it took him to arrive at the baths. Fox quickly ensconced himself into one of the available tubs and proceeded to clean himself quite thoroughly all over, paying special attention to his teeth and his ass, before moving to one of the soaking pools.

Fox let his eyes close and leaned back against the wall of the pool, his head cushioned by an available towel that he had rolled up and balled behind his head. Due to the steam and the constant sound of moving water, the surveillance wasn't as complete there and it was where Fox had engineered his entire plan.

A splash to his right caused him to open his eyes. Wolf had obviously finished today's training and Fox sighed at the sight of the tears that tracked silvery trails down his cheeks. He was only a boy. There would be no Virgin Night for him as it had been taken quite thoroughly when he had entered Personal Service, but there was still training, the social graces as well as sexual, as the physical modifications needed to be integrated into his mind. One factor in the time table of their escape was Wolf's impending sterilization. Dr. Morgan had decided to wait until Wolf had actually turned fourteen before doing that, apparently if it was done too young there could be complications. Wolf's physical appearance as an adolescent boy would be maintained as long as possible, there would be no forced aging for him as there had been for Fox. Fox felt the primal part of him awaken once again as he thought of the reasons for what a grown man or woman could want an adolescent boy for and shoved it down with difficulty. Fox felt helpless as there was nothing he could do to stop the training besides offer comfort and a safety net, even the spirit animal that had merged with Wolf was only a cub itself and, as such, could only offer limited protection.

Fox cuddled Wolf close to him, bidding him to shut his eyes as he whispered to him his fantasy, of a man with Green Eyes who would save and protect them.

Fox's fantasy was sustained by images of an attractive, slightly older man with emerald eyes and dirty blonde hair and lusciously sinful lips that filled him with warmth and happiness. Sometimes, Green Eyes appeared in his den and they cuddled together on the couch and exchanged words of love and affection. Green Eyes was his mate, of that he was certain despite his lack of memory. Fox sometimes mused on how he came to be here, perhaps he was kidnapped for some nefarious purpose. All he knew was that some drive inside of him demanded that he find his mate.

He sought zealously to protect these images from his owners, never indicating that he had any actual memories of before. If they knew, then he would have no escape from the Hunters. They would take him and tear him apart looking for anything they had missed. Survival meant that his mind had to survive as well as his body, so Fox ensured that they never even suspected that he could remember something. Every other Server he knew actually retained their memories, however fractured they became after training.

Fox absentmindedly acknowledged the greetings of some of his friends who settled into the pool next to him, making sure to retain his hold on the boy next to him, but didn't pursue any conversation further. Wolf made a pained sound, almost a whimper, and Fox held him tighter, trying to offer him comfort. They all knew this was the only place where they could safely relax and talk and quiet murmurs created a pleasant backdrop as Wolf fell asleep on his shoulder. There was no embarrassment or sexual tension as he held the other boy in his arms, it was simply one man offering comfort to a younger brother who was hurt and in pain. Shoring his mental walls up, he relaxed into the hot water and let his mind wander where it will before he had to get up for food and bed.

With daydreams of the hard body belonging to his mate pressed up against his in comfort and arms offering him safety, he dozed off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a warning, this chapter offers a glimpse into the training that Fox went through. Please be advised that it wasn't rainbows and unicorns.

Fox put his clothes back on after being examined by Dr. Morgan. The bastard demanded physical examinations every two weeks, expressing a desire to make sure that his health was up to the standards as Fox was the most popular pleasure server in the complex. The exam usually involved bouts of heated sex after a cursory physical examination. 

The Rapist had visited last night, however, and Fox had actually needed the services of the medpod to heal some internal tearing. At least Dr. Morgan had waited until he was fully healed this time.

"Do you remember the first night I had you Fox? I still think of that night, after you had finally healed from what that brute had done to you," Dr. Morgan murmured into his ear as he drew up behind him, winding his arms around Fox in a misguided attempt at affection. "You were shorter than I was too, too skinny, not like you are now, when you arrived. I fixed you, I created perfection. Your body is a work of art, Fox. All I wanted to do was protect you then, protect you from those who wouldn't appreciate the beauty that you embody. It was when I was training you that I realized how special you really are, you took everything I gave to you and you wanted more."

Fox closed his eyes, unable to stop the shiver of arousal that flushed through his body at the feel of Dr. Morgan's chest pressed against his back. It felt like a betrayal of Green Eyes, his elusive mental lover, but he couldn't help it despite the iron control he had over his body. Dr. Morgan had been his first trainer and he was an expert on arousing Fox, even if his mind wasn't totally on board. Now his body's physical reaction was habit.

Fox did remember the first time he had ever seen Dr. Morgan, the feelings of safety that the man had engendered after Fox had been so alone in the darkness for so long. He remembered his first rape, his first experience at sex which had consisted of pain and violence. He remembered thinking that his first sexual experience was supposed to be different, but he couldn't remember how or why now though he had known then. When he woke up again, Fox remembered how different the sex had been with Dr. Morgan, how grateful he was to just not hurt anymore despite the fact that his body was being violated once more. That was the first time that he had realized that he had in effect been turned into a sex toy. It had been dehumanizing. Especially as he was constantly referred to as "it". 

Dr. Morgan delighted in following the traditions of the North West Territory, despite there being a government on all human experimentation. He had personally designed all the modifications that all the Servers were fitted with. To him, Fox was no more than an experiment, his creation. He wasn't a person.

All Servers were renamed, part of the integration process into the brothel. While Fox had acquiesced to everything that had been demanded of him, no matter how humiliating the experience, the one thing he refused to give into was in the matter of his name. He absolutely refused to answer to any name other than the one he had given to himself after he had woken up. Fox knew it wasn't the name he had originally but that was alright because he was a new person and the name "Fox" suited who that new person was. They had given in eventually, albeit reluctantly as it set a bad precedent on their part, after no manner of punishment would make him change his mind, even when they had switched the soles of his feet. Fox had screamed in pain before fainting and being forcibly revived, all the while staying firm. It was rare though that they beat him, usually punishment was delivered through his collar that could shock him at several different levels.

Fox's days had quickly been taking up in training. 

As Mistress Ferris had explained to him, "Clients want fantasies and you, Fox, are meant to be the ultimate fantasy, the ultimate expression of whomever and whatever they want. You will be taught everything from how to talk and how to walk to how to fulfill any sexual request that you may be given." He was taught how to convey all the little tells that provided realism to a fake emotion.

Fox had to learn how to smooth his gait and move his hips in a way that screamed sex without moving his upper body. His arms were required to be immobile, held behind his back originally with the help of arm binders before he learned to do it on his own. Fox had to learn how to kneel and then return to his feet, gracefully and without the use of his arms. He learned how to walk on a leash, three steps behind and slightly to the left of whomever held it, and he learned all the various hand signals that commanded him to assume different positions. The worst, Fox thought, was the "Formal Kneel" position where he had to prop himself on his forearms, forehead pressed tightly to them, while his kneeling legs were spread apart about the width of his shoulders. It was uncomfortable and allowed perfect access to any part of his lower body. Fox had to learn not to flinch when he was unexpectedly touched because he couldn't see who was touching him. It didn't matter, his body was there for their use and not his. There was also the "Present" position where he had to kneel with his knees apart, thighs and back straight and his feet balanced on his toes, while his hands were clasped behind his neck. Again, not a favorite.

Fox learned how to bath a client, seductively and slowly to heighten arousal. He learned how to undress them, using his teeth in addition to his hands to unbutton and remove clothes. He learned that it was required to cleanse them after every instance of sex unless otherwise indicated. And when the client was ready to leave, Fox was to thank them for their attention and kiss their feet before re-dressing them in their clothes. Fox also had to get used to being cleansed inside his body every day, a distinctly uncomfortable process, but required as the Estate had high standards of cleanliness for its Servers.

When the basics were covered, in addition to the social graces, the advanced courses in sex and specific sexual perversions began. These lessons were harder because Fox had to learn all the dirty words for sex and sexual organs, words that he had never known, and then he had to learn sexual innuendo, and suddenly everything became tainted by sex. Fox also had to let his body respond the way his trainers wished no matter how much he wanted otherwise and tried to prevent his body from doing. 

Fox had to survive and he did what was required. Every time he messed up or showed any emotion including fear, he was shocked. He learned to school his expression to express nothing but calm, no matter how much in turmoil his mind was. 

Fox was given first to Dr. Morgan for three months. The involuntary fear he felt at having sex with a man after his first disastrous experience was quickly fucked out of him, not only by Dr. Morgan, but by several of his other fellow Servers. The embarrassment that Fox felt at being fucked by random strangers, some of whom became his friends, soon faded, though Dr. Morgan liked to have him blush on command at times. Dr. Morgan at had first stimulated his lubrication glands manually, but after he grew tired of it and took Fox dry a couple of times, Fox learned rapidly how to do it mentally. Pain was a good motivator. 

Dr. Morgan would watch, excited, as Fox was fucked by Server after Server, all of whom were commanded to hit his prostate, causing Fox to climax almost ever single time and then experience the pain of being fucked after an orgasm or coming dry. After Fox learned how to experience pleasure from having sex with a man, he was taught to not show his physical arousal or to come when being fucked. To aid in his instruction of preventing an erection, his cock was flogged mercilessly if he couldn't stop his erection until he was once again soft. If he came without permission, he was shocked. It wasn't long before Fox learned how to control his arousal and climaxes, or was able to come on command. Fox also had to learn how to fuck another man, preparing someone thoroughly before sliding his dick into their ass and consistently being able to find their prostate while stroking their erection in the same rhythm.

Fox learned how to pleasure men using his hands or his mouth to bring Dr. Morgan off as well as whomever he had invited to that day's training session. He learned how to hum and lick, to caress the balls and suck one or the other into his mouth, and other ways to heighten the pleasure his mouth provided. It was something he had never actually experienced himself until his Virgin Night when Dr. Morgan had sucked his cock into his mouth. 

After gagging once too often on Dr. Morgan's thickness after it was shoved down his throat, Fox was forced to wear a cock gag that pressed constantly against the back of his tongue. He burned with humiliation as the other trainers smiled mockingly at him and the other pleasure servers being trained averted their eyes in sympathy at his predicament. The cock gag was removed every hour at first and as they gradually worked up to six hours at a time, his mouth became used to the sensation and it translated directly over to having an actual dick in his mouth. His gag reflex died a quick death after he was forced to choose between swallowing his own bile or aspirating on his own vomit. Fox was committed to survival, and apparently survival demanded that he become an expert cocksucker.

Fox wasn't surprised in the least when he found out that Dr. Morgan had a medical kink. Dr. Morgan delighted in strapping him to an exam table and using every medical instrument he had to explore and violate his body.

Dr. Morgan's favorite game was the virgin boy being brought to the doctor for the first time, a game which necessitated Fox pretending to be younger than he actually was. He would be ordered to undress and then he would be strapped onto the exam table, his legs elevated to expose his ass and balls by metal arms that kept them immobilized in position even if he was hanging off the edge of the table.

Dr. Morgan would ask him questions about his comfort, falsely solicitous, and Fox would blush and stammer his answers, pretending a humiliation that he no longer was capable of feeling. 

"Are you cold?" Dr. Morgan would ask. "I'm sorry about that but I'm afraid that I can't have you covered up if I am to conduct a thorough examination. The instruments will be slightly chilly so brace yourself. This will be over soon."

Fox would shiver as he pressed ice-cold steel instruments all over his naked body, learning to whimper and whine pathetically as he struggled to find answers that would satisfy Dr. Morgan.

"No sir. I've never touched myself or had anyone else touch me," Fox would whimper as Dr. Morgan would fondle his cock into hardness, Fox desperately begging his flesh to evince arousal, and ask him about his sexual history. "I'm too young for that."

This answer would never fail to cause Dr. Morgan to erupt in a sexual frenzy as he would quickly unbutton himself from his trousers and shove his organ into Fox's ass; Fox barely managing to avoid serious injury.

Several times, Dr. Morgan had hooked Fox up to a machine in his office that fucked him with a dildo while seeing to the various medical needs of the brothel. Fox would have to constantly expend effort in keeping himself wet as he would be hooked up for hours at a time.

The worst lessons had been in sounding, Dr. Morgan inserting larger and larger instruments into his urethra and then tapping them with a tiny metal mallet causing pain to ricochet throughout his groin and lower body. Fox learned to relax the muscles in his penis, so that the sounds would go in easier and hurt him less. 

Perhaps the most humiliating had been being fucked by a dog as he was required to remain in position until its knot could slip loose. Even being dressed up as a horse, complete with bridle, bit, butt plug from which descended a fake tail, and boots that mimicked hooves while neighing and whickering and tossing his mane hadn't been as bad. Well, at least until he had to breed a "mare". 

Fox had learned to manage pain after his worst punishment from Dr. Morgan. He had pierced all over with steel needles by Dr. Morgan, even his scrotum. Dr. Morgan hadn't removed the needles until Fox had stopped crying from the pain. And that- that was just the beginning of his lessons on pain.

After the three months were up, Fox was given to another trainer, female this time, who specialized in sadism. Fox learned to submit to spankings, during which he would be sucked off by another pleasure server. The pain of the paddle on his tender and bruised ass cheeks caused him to lose concentration over his arousal several times. The trainer, Mistress Smith, would patiently wait while her Personal Server, a young female by the name of Amy who had been bought at the age of eight, brought Fox back to hardness before resuming her paddling. The process of paddling, losing his erection and quickly being sucked back to hardness was constantly repeated until Fox was able to remain erect throughout the entire process without the help of being orally stimulated. Due to that training, he could probably lose an arm now and still have an erection if commanded to do so. 

Fox would look into the sympathetic brown eyes of this girl who was his age, someone who empathized with his plight but still caused him torment, and he wondered at how this new world he found himself in would further change him. When he began to associate pain with sexual pleasure, when the bright swathes that cut across his skin from the paddle and then the whip began to light up the pleasure centers in his brain, he no longer wondered how he was changing.

The next step, after training him to take all sorts of implements, was to focus on his technique with females. He learned how to pleasure them orally, going down on them and licking their slick folds, searching out the nub of their pleasure while burying his fingers in their passage and stroking the inner walls. Fox would spend hours fucking Mistress Smith and Amy, sometimes Mistress Ferris as well, causing them to experience multiple orgasms. 

Fox's final lesson with Mistress Ferris was to dominate Amy. Mistress Smith would show him how to use the implements that had been used on him, showing techniques that varied the severity of the impact play. The last implement he learned to use was the cane, something that he had had trouble with at first taking, but had grown to love. Mainly because it left marks that wouldn't fade sometimes for days, despite his new found ability to heal quickly. Sometimes the pain was the only thing that reminded Fox that he was still alive, that he could still feel. He was taught how to use it without raising blood as well as how to raise blood when he wanted. Fox was slightly horrified at how much Amy enjoyed it, seeing in her an identical unfeigned passion for pain that he had come to embrace, but even that emotion was dim. Fox had long since learned the difference from real emotions or the fake ones that his fellow Servers often portrayed, but he suspected that Mistress Smith already knew that Amy was a true masochist and enjoyed all the pain that she was given.

Fox opened his eyes, forcing his memories of training away with effort, and looked at his body in the mirror. The faint memories of what he had looked like before the modifications had long since faded. Piercings littered his body: tongue, both nipples, belly button, groin, and of course his cock. Even his face had been changed, decorated with piercings along his cheekbones. After he was left alone by Dr. Morgan on his first night awake after his Virgin Night, he had attempted to remove the piercings and realized with horror that they were permanent, soldered closed, and would no doubt require someone either cutting them off or using some other instrument that would prove hazardous to his body if they slipped. The modifications continued to his control over whether or not he was erect, his ability to self-lubricate, and even his semen which was now an aphrodisiac when ingested. He was hairless everywhere except for his head, even his ability to grow a beard had been removed, though they had left him sideburns, and his eyebrows had been expertly shaped in a manner that would always remain pleasing. His hair was no longer just brunette like he remembered, now it featured streaks of dark auburn and amber and fell past his shoulders. 

The only additions he had added to his body of his own accord had been the tattoos, an attempt to take back at least a portion of the control that had been taken from him, but even those designs had to be approved by his mentor. When he was with clients, they were usually covered up with a special cream that was impervious to all bodily fluids, sweat, and water and it required a special soap for its removal. A fox with hazel eyes twined its way down his chest to his groin where a pair of green eyes stared out of a stylized thicket that protected a den right above the base of his cock, incorporating the three piercings that lay at the base of his cock into the design. Twin war bands encircled his biceps while a pair of bronze bonding bracelets surrounded his wrists. In between his shoulder blades resided his name in ornate script. Fox flexed the muscles in his chest absentmindedly, muscles that he had woken up with and continued to develop further through hard work and effort, training and extending his endurance for the time when he would finally escape. He had sought and obtained control over his body though he still wasn't able to control access. That would change soon.

"I finally have enough money to buy your contract Fox. No more will you have to suffer, having to submit your gorgeous body to their unclean hands. A body which I created and you just improved," Dr. Morgan whispered viciously before visibly calming himself, his eyes riveted by the sight of Fox's dancing pectoral muscles in the mirror. Fox could see the reflection of Dr. Morgan's face, the expression on it proprietary as if Dr. Morgan already owned him.

"One week, Fox. Just one week, if Mistress Ferris agrees to the transfer of your contract, and then you will be mine. I will be the one you call Lord and Master." Fox could feel the evidence of Dr. Morgan's rising excitement against his thigh. "I'm going to carve my name into your skin so that the name between your shoulder blades will read Morgan's Fox and gift you with a real bonding bracelet so we will never be apart in this world or the next. Then you really will belong to me." The Doctor turned Fox in his embrace in order to kiss him deeply. A knock on the door signaled the return of his mentor.

"I have to go, Dr. Morgan." Fox said softly against his lips.

Dr. Morgan sighed in disappointment as he gently caressed Fox's body before withdrawing and stepping back.

"I will be talking to Mistress Ferris tonight, Fox."

Fox firmly doubted that Dr. Morgan would be allowed to buy his contract, he was making too many credits for Mistress Ferris. The only good thing that would come of this, to Fox's mind, would be that he would no longer be required to see Dr. Morgan for his medical examinations. Though he no longer feared anything or anyone, the examinations were a nuisance that cut into his free time. Mistress Ferris would no doubt assign him to a new doctor as soon as she realized the extent of Dr. Morgan's obsession.

Tonight he would try to talk to Kal-el in hopes of moving up the timetable once more for their escape. Kal-el had been one of the few pleasure servers that Fox had formed a close relationship with, their shared misery and pain through training had cemented their bond. Kal-el and Fox were routinely paired together as they was only an inch difference in their heights and the sight of the two of them together was striking according to Mistress Ferris. Fox had thought that the annihilation of a pleasure server's previous identity was common practice, along with the sterilization and modifications, but that was not the case. Most of the Servers retained the memories of their previous lives, though training usually fractured those memories into pieces. 

Before Kal-el had forgotten, he had told Fox that his name had been Tom. He was a commoner, the eldest son of a butcher, who had been taken in lieu of payment for a debt his family had owed Lord Glover, the owner of the estate they lived in. There hadn't been anything his family could do to save him. He had been preparing to enter in a marital contract with the daughter of a haberdasher and Fox had been soothed to sleep many times with tales of Kal-el's courtship whispered into his ear as they cuddled together. Until it was he who had to whisper these memories back to Kal-el as he had gradually forgotten them.

Fox never forgot as he could write anything essential in a book in his mental den, a place that he visited as often as he could. Fox had asked his spirit animal about Kal-el and whether he could have a spirit animal too. It was gratifying to realize that the spirits found Kal-el worthy as well and one would consent to join with him. After speaking with Fox, learning about the mental landscape and the wisdom and strength that the spirit animals imparted onto their chosen one, Kal-el had merged with a spirit animal, the Eagle. Consequently, he stopped losing memories, but more importantly, he was able to begin feeling emotions again, granted most of them were dim and barely felt, but it was better than nothing, better than what he had before.

"Goodbye, Dr. Morgan." With that, Fox moved toward the door. Looking back once at Dr. Morgan, at his tormentor and protector in equal measure, Fox meant his words as a promise. He hoped to never lay eyes on the man again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chad Murray sipped his Arcadian brandy as he slowly took in the rest of the room, filled to the brim with the cream of Northern Alliance society as they mingled with the pleasure servers on the floor. The Estate was by invitation only, despite being a brothel, and Chad had had to call in a lot of favors finagle one. He had given a fake name but there was ample documentation to add verisimilitude to his identity. Lord Michael was supposedly the ne'er do well heir to a wealthy estate to the south, currently carousing his way through the various regions of the Alliance in search of illicit pleasures, pleasures he couldn't experience in the more hidebound southern lands.

"Lord Michael, my name is Mistress Ferris but you can call me Sam. Welcome to The Estate," Mistress Ferris had a calculating gleam in her eyes as she took the seat next to him. Smiling invitingly, she leaned forward, allowing Chad a glimpse of her cleavage, her tight purple dress showcasing her body. Her voice lowered into a husky range as she continued. "The on dit is that you are one who looks for the rare and unusual in your pleasures and I assure you, Lord Michael, you will find anything you could ever fantasize about here."

Chad looked at her appraisingly, raising the snifter he held in one hand to his mouth and taking a careful sip. The hum of pleasure he gave at the smooth glide of the sweet alcohol over his palate was not in the least feigned. "I should hope so but I have become used to disappointment. I certainly don't see anything special on the floor right now, Mistress Ferris... I'm sorry, Sam. A beautiful name for a beautiful lady." Chad offered Mistress Ferris a charming grin as her expression became suddenly predatory.

"Of course, you are a man of discerning taste. All of our special... property, is located upstairs." Mistress Ferris stood up. "Could I interest you in a tour of our facility Lord Michael?"

"Please, call me Chad. I would love to see what is upstairs." Chad reluctantly set his snifter down on the table and held out his hand in invitation to Mistress Ferris. He was not surprised when she accepted his invitation with alacrity, fitting her body snugly against his side as he drew her hand through his elbow. "Please, lead the way Sam."

Mistress Ferris was idly chatting with him as she drew up the wide, sweeping stairs to the second floor. He paid her no attention, merely nodding and smiling in response, as he scoped out different details of her operation. With a grim smile to himself, he noticed the naked pleasure servers maintaining perfect form while being led down the hallway by leashes and heard the muffled sounds, some of pain and most of pleasure, from behind the thick doors that lined either side of the corridor.

Mistress Ferris paused before one of the closed doors, and with a conspiratorial smile thrown his way, opened it with a thick key and gestured him to enter. Praying to the God that his ruse hadn't been found out so quick, he ran his hand over his short blonde hair as he entered the room. After his eyes had adjusted to the dim light, Chad found himself in a room with several monitors that were clearly uploading live links from feeds in the other rooms.

"Why, Sam. Am I supposed to be in here?" Chad leaned back against the door, one eyebrow crooked over a squinting blue eye. His mouth curved in a smile as she giggled, no doubt in her mind girlishly, at his question.

"Why, Chad. Are you worried I'm being naughty?" Sam leaned forward and glided the fingers of one hand over the lapels of his tux, a retro style done in black and grey that had just recently come back into favor. "I thought you would appreciate naughty, Chad. This is just one of the things that we can offer you if you become a member, for a slight annual fee of course. Voyeurism at will, and each of these members have agreed to be viewed at will. All for the protection of our pleasure servers of course."

Chad perused the various monitors, by this time after so many visits to brothels, he had become contemptibly inured to the sight. Sex was supposed to be a celebration of life and pleasure, granted by the God and Goddess, and rarely was sex like that in a brothel. If the members wanted that, they would have gone to a temple, instead of paying for the use of a pleasure server or paying a brothel an annual fee for relatively unlimited access. Looking at the monitors it was clear that anything could be obtained at The Estate, no doubt for a price of course. Some of the sexual acts being displayed even caused his jaded sensibilities a qualm or two, especially when it came to involving bestiality. Chad winced in disgust before turning back to Mistress Ferris, giving her an encouraging smile as she began her spiel.

"Of course, an annual membership is what our members commonly apply for. There is a screening process but," Mistress Ferris paused and looked at him for a moment through lowered eyes, "you've already passed. The lifetime membership is really what you should apply for, it has annual fees associated with it but I'm sure that a man of your means will no doubt view it as trivial. It will allow you unlimited access to all of our pleasure servers and unlimited options as to what is allowed to be done to them, barring severe injury or death of course. There are options for that if desired though." 

Chad let the rest of Mistress Ferris' words drift over him, making the occasional nod, as he stared intently at the monitors searching for one particular image.

Chad had spent the past three years in search of Jared, along with a specialized team of several other men and women, following the last lead they had that Jared had been sent north. There was even a specialized team that had snuck over the eastern border to look for leads in Arcadia. It had quickly been decided that the most likely place for Jared to end up was a brothel, a horrifying thought to anyone who have ever met the young man whose bright soul just shone out of his eyes. 

Jensen had quickly become a cold man, even to those who knew him before Jared had become abducted, except when around his family; which consisted mainly of Wentworth, Geoff, and Josh, his cousin who had requested assignment as Jensen's batman after graduation from the Academy, after his parents had been forcibly retired and confined to the dowager duchy. Jensen had acted quickly after his forced marriage to Meghan, ascending to his seat in the House as the youngest Lord ever, much to the bemusement of several of his peers. With the full agreement of both Wentworth and Geoff he had then secured their ascensions to their respective titles, even though both current titleholders were still living. Geoff was still amazed at the betrayal of his mother and sister, both of whom regarded his anger towards them with hurt and unhappiness. They would never regain their memories, as the Memory Stealer hadn't been able to deposit them in the Guild's archive before being killed, so for them Geoff's anger, as well as Jensen's, was regarded as unjust and unwarranted despite being told what they had done. 

Later tonight, after Chad returned to the nearby estate where he had been residing as part of a larger party along with Christian Kane, the Marquess of Lindsay, they would begin planning to free as many of these pleasure servers as possible without garnering undue attention. He already had an idea that they would stage it like a bandit raid, a common occurrence, especially this far northwest, as The Estate was in a no-man's land near the western border, or maybe a fire. It would have to be during a time when there weren't so much of the peerage around, however. Perhaps he could convince his host to stage a ball or a masquerade, something that the nobility would be forced to attend else their absence would be noted and gossiped about. Considering some of the perversions Chad had seen, that was definitely something that most of them would not want.

"There is so much to choose from, Sam. I am positively astounded at the selection!" Chad thought he was laying it on a little thick, but Mistress Ferris' eyes positively lit up at the thought of Chad's credits soon to be coursing through her greedy hands. "I would like to sample the best this establishment has to offer though before committing to a contract. A lifetime contract is such an obligation, I would have to have my man of affairs look over the paperwork. Simply a matter of business, of course."

Mistress Ferris smiled at him, her eyes gleaming brightly in the reflected light from the monitors. "I had hoped you would like to indulge, Chad. I went ahead and had the liberty of having all of our most popular pleasure servers available for your use tonight. In hopes of our continued association, I will offer you a discounted rate of course."

Chad smiled. "Of course, Sam. I trust there will be both men and women in this selection. I find our current society's strictures so tiresome really and sometimes there is nothing better than the embrace of a woman to relieve... certain types of tension. My seed is precious and I won't have it finding fertile ground in an unworthy vessel, if you understand what I mean." 

"I understand perfectly, Chad. You aren't the first of our Lords or Ladies to express such concerns. You'll find that our pleasure servers have been appropriately sterilized and each one has undergone several modifications in order to enhance the pleasure of our clientele. For example, all of our pleasure servers have been modified to create internally an aphrodisiac that is guaranteed to enhance your stamina and allow you multiple orgasms. It will make you feel like you're fourteen again and just discovering what your body can do."

Chad's bored facade cracked as he listened to Mistress Ferris. He had expected the sterilization, it had become more common and widespread than the Coven had hoped, but when Mistress Ferris had begun listing the various features she had installed in her pleasure servers as if they were a custom transport or com-link, he was shocked.

"I didn't know that modifications like that were legal, Sam." Chad offered, his tone inviting her to join him in camaraderie.

"They aren't but fortunately for The Estate, we have a doctor who joined our staff some time ago who was eager to experiment using live specimens. The servers are ideal for that. Even the local magistrate enjoys the results of his experiments. I understand you're staying with him for the foreseeable future? Perhaps you could have some of your friends join you for a party here. If, of course, you decide on the lifetime membership." Mistress Ferris led him out of the room to another staircase. Chad listened with mounting horror as she detailed some of the more exotic modifications they had done to the servers, including the servers who were used primarily for housekeeping purposes.

Mistress Ferris had guided Chad up to the third floor of the establishment, grinning at him in genuine enjoyment. "You're going to enjoy this. Just select however many pleasure servers you want. Is there a particular room you'd like to try? There is the Dungeon, the Doctor's Office, the Schoolroom, the Virgin's Boudoir..."

Chad rapidly thought, there was no way he would be able to function sexually with any pleasure server he chose and the mention of the various rooms did nothing to help. He seized on the idea of the party idea, it would perhaps give him time to plan with Kane the method of their escape plan while allowing him further means to figure out the security and layout of the facility.

"You mentioned that I could host a party? A party for some of my closest and particular friends? I'll have my man of affairs review the paperwork tonight and I should have the payment in your account tomorrow if everything is in order. I will select those pleasure servers I wish to attend the party, perhaps in a fortnight? We can discuss the details further in your office."

Mistress Ferris visibly restrained herself from showing her avarice and smiled her agreement. Pulling open the double doors they had stopped in front of, Mistress Ferris turned her eyes toward the inhabitants and addressed them in a firm voice. "Present!"

The pleasure servers who had been waiting on their knees, immediately straightened their bodies as they arranged themselves into position. Their eyes, as one, were respectfully lowered. It was distinctly eerie to have the room contain twenty or more people who made not a sound beyond breathing so still were they.

Chad walked up and down the line, occasionally having one of the pleasure servers stand so that he could better inspect them. This had to be one of the hardest parts, treating people no better than a horse he might be interested in buying, but he had to play a part.

He had nearly reached the end of the line when he was interrupted by the arrival of two new pleasure servers who had entered the room and knelt by Mistress Ferris. She stroked the black hair of the one on the left and bade Chad to come over. 

"Chad, I'd like you to look at Kal-el and Fox. They are our most popular pleasure servers and have just returned from an engagement."

Chad felt his eyebrow raise at the unusual outfits of the two pleasure servers. The outfits wouldn't be out of place on horses performing in a dressage competition. Chad listened to Mistress Ferris as she explained that they had actually been in a dressage competition, playing the part of horses to the delight of the Lords and Ladies. Indicating to Mistress Ferris that he would like them to stand, he paused and considered the strange boots that they wore that mimicked the hooves of a horse and forced them to remain on their toes, the lengthy tails that brushed the backs of their muscular thighs, and the harness and bridle, complete with bit, that both wore. 

"They certainly look the part. Can you have them do a turn around the room so I can evaluate their paces, Sam?" Chad offered with a laugh that was abruptly cut off as the two pleasure slaves were urged to lift their heads slightly by Mistress Ferris.

"I wanted to make sure that you were able to fully appreciate their striking coloring, the only modifications done were to Fox's brunette hair. Lovely in its unaltered state but enhanced to pure gorgeousness with the addition of some auburn and amber streaks. Fox, an apt name given his eyes, don't you think?" Mistress Ferris continued to extol the virtues of both pleasure servers, who with the addition of the boots, towered over Chad's six foot height.

Chad was looking up into the hazel eyed gaze of Jared Padalecki.


	10. Chapter 10

Jensen strode rapidly through the hallways of Shaffer Manor, his batman Josh following closely on his heels, talking rapidly about the latest word to come from the House in regards to the reforms that he had been trying to push through for the past year. It was the beginning salvo of the Plan, a minor change to the indentured servant laws that would change the minimum age of indenture from ten years to sixteen years, and it was retroactive to five years ago. This would prevent parents from losing their children as payment for debts, a choice that many who owned the debts made instead of accepting financial restitution. He had attached the amendment to the current law onto a package being pushed by the Purists containing proposed legislation for educational standards. Jensen was cautiously optimistic that it would be passed without the Purists realizing how it would actually affect their businesses.

Since attaining his seat in the House at the age of twenty-one, Jensen had rapidly made a name for himself for championing children's rights, no matter the economic status of the child. It was a perfectly socially approved cause that drew the approval of every political bent to his side because children were a precious and rare commodity. The declining birthrate was next on the agenda. A difficult proposition as everyone seemed to be ignoring the problem.

"What was that last thing you said Josh? About the foreigners?" Jensen asked.

Josh visibly reorganized his thoughts. "The rumors have recently been substantiated. Despite the border still being closed to immigration, there have been several reports of the western Border Lords smuggling in people who have asked for sanctuary. Apparently there is a war going on the other side of the Rocky Mountains which they are fleeing. While most of the Lords have been treating the émigrés fairly, there have been some accounts that some of the Lords have decided to use their services in place of their missing indentured."

"This will have to be dealt with," Jensen sighed. The Coven didn't free all those poor souls from being sexually abused just so that others could take their places. "See if some of the émigrés have any cute kids or really heartbreaking stories that we can forward to the news links, maybe that will help. But I don't like this talk of war, even if it is on the other side of a mountain range"

Looking around, Jensen was assured that no one was listening to their conversation and leaned into Josh's space. "Can you coordinate with Kane and find out more about this issue? Where is he anyway? Have you word of their progress?"

Josh shook his head regretfully as he took notes, his voice equally low as he responded. "I haven't heard anything since last month when he met up with Murray. He let me know they were going further north. Kane was complaining about the cold but other than that they both seemed okay."

Despite the urge and need he had to fix everything now, he couldn't. Most of his political allies lay with the Border Lords, hardy people who understood death and loss on a daily basis as they guarded the more insular core of the Alliance from bandits and worse things that came across the borders. Unfortunately most of the power lay in the hands of a minority that lived in stringent denial of a world outside their very narrow limits, though it didn't prevent them from enjoying the luxuries of smuggled goods. The hypocrisy was enough to make him bang his head into a stone wall but thankfully he was usually able to curtail the urge. Gradual change, he chanted to himself. No need for anarchy. After all, a frog would protest being put into a pot of boiling water but wouldn't notice if the cold water around him was gradually heated to boiling.

"Alright, I think we've covered what we can. Let me know as soon as Kane sends a communication." Jensen smiled at his cousin, they were as close as brothers as Josh's father had been Jensen's tutor and they had been raised together. 

They had finally reached the family wing where Jensen's quarters were located. Josh had his own suite further down. "How goes the courtship?"

Josh actually blushed at Jensen's question and quickly took his leave without answering after bidding Jensen a good night. 

Jensen smiled to himself. At least someone's love life was progressing. Turning around, he faced the door to the his wing and sighed, heartfelt, before entering. Meghan had returned from visiting friends and he would no doubt have to deal with her before he was able to relax. He was usually able to forestall any seduction attempts that she awkwardly made but it was tiresome. Jensen had reluctantly concluded that Meghan couldn't shoulder the blame for the abduction of Jared nor could she shoulder the blame for his forced marriage so he didn't hate her but he didn't have to like her either. 

After their marriage ceremony, where Jensen had remained grimly silent in the face of all the congratulations aimed their way, they had returned to his estate for the customary week of seclusion. Jensen had laid down the ground rules, mainly that what they had was not a real marriage, he did not and would never love her, no sex would occur between them though she was free to explore after she bore him his child as long as she was discreet, and she was free to visit friends and family or shop using her weekly allowance. The anger he still felt at being forced into this travesty had protected him from feeling guilt at the obvious hurt she felt at what she perceived to be his callous attitude. It had been an awkward week. Jensen honestly expected for her to ask for a divorce as soon as possible, despite the penalties that would be levied against her but apparently stubbornness was a Padalecki trait. When Meghan had discovered that she was pregnant, it had only strengthened her resolve. 

It was during Meghan's confinement that Jensen had hired a companion, Elta Harris, who came highly recommended as being abreast of the latest fashions and gossip, to keep her calm and content while she unwittingly played the surrogate for his and Jared's child. She was sent by the Goddess and Jensen blessed the day that she came into their lives. When Meghan was experiencing morning sickness that lasted all day sometimes and would barely move from the bed, Jensen had never been more grateful to her assistance in keeping Meghan happy. Elta gave him speculative looks from time to time over the state of his marriage but never pried which he was grateful for. 

No one had been more surprised than him when Meghan had delivered twins, an occurrence that was so rare nowadays as to be almost unbelievable. Dr. Beckett and his colleague, Dr. Keller, had been in attendance and everything had gone off without a hitch. The twins were fraternal and one of them had inherited Jared's genetic legacy and was a progenitor, a fact which not even Meghan knew. George was the Gen and had Jared's brunette hair and Jensen's green eyes while Thomas was the exact opposite with hazel eyes and light blonde hair that Jensen knew would darken as he got older.

Generally Jensen and Meghan maintained a relationship more suited to genial strangers than husband and wife, a state which Jensen had no desire to rectify despite any attempts on Meghan's part. Jensen honestly couldn't wait until he was able to divorce her, an event that would be able to occur in September of 1618, three years from now.

Jensen heard the sound of his sons laughing and screaming in joy as they were given a bath by their nannies, both of them former indentured servants who had protected the younger ones they had served with to the best of their ability. They had done everything possible to protect the children from their Lord and Lady and had mainly succeeded. It was only because of them that the children had been able to be returned to their families relatively unharmed by their ordeal.

"Jensen! You're home!" Meghan sounded delighted as she attempted to slink towards him in what could barely be called a nightgown. It looked like whomever had sewn the gown had gone mad with the scissors. He wondered idly how much it had cost him.

Jensen raised a brow at her tone and outfit. "Should you be wearing that without a robe?"

"If I was wearing a robe you wouldn't be able to admire my peignoir, its the latest design!"

"Is there something you wanted Meghan? I wanted to spend some time with Thomas and George before they went to bed." 

Meghan's hand had begun stroking the fabric of his shirt, fingers curling into the fabric as she attempted to kiss him on the lips. He managed to evade her attempt by stepping back. 

Looking embarrassed, she withdrew her hand. "I thought that maybe we could try for another child. I barely remember my wedding night, Jensen. I'm your wife!"

Jensen sighed. He had no desire to have this conversation now. "Have you been visiting your mother? Did you lie to me when you said that you were visiting friends? I've told you, Meghan, this isn't a real marriage. We can divorce in three years and this entire time will just be a bad dream for the both of us."

"I didn't lie. I was visiting friends. My mother just happened to be visiting at the same time." Meghan took a deep breath. "This can be a real marriage, Jensen. I could be the perfect wife for you. I was talking to Lady King and she said that I could help you, that I could be a real asset in helping you with the reforms you want to pass through the House." Jensen felt his heart stop beating at the mention of Lady King, the wife of the Purists' leader.

"Wouldn't it be bad for your image to divorce me? To throw your wife and children out of your home, especially when you're championing the rights of children?" Meghan said innocently. "All I want to do is help you, make this marriage a real marriage. I'm fertile, according to Lady King's doctor. We could have a daughter this time, Jensen."

There had been more to this innocent visit than Jensen had realized, especially if Lady King and Dowager Lady Padalecki had been in attendance.

"Who else did you meet at your visit, Meghan?" Jensen asked carefully, in a bid for time as he considered everything she had said, as he sat down to remove his boots after taking off his coat.

"Your parents were there. They want to reconcile, Jensen, and they have no idea what they did to cause this rift between you and them. They haven't even met the boys! Thomas and George don't know their grandparents because you won't allow your parents or my mother to visit and won't let me take them to visit off the estate. I'm their mother, Jensen, and I want what is best for them." Meghan pouted at this. Even Elta agrees with me. You know that she's Lady King's cousin's niece. That's why she knows so much."

Jensen smiled grimly, he had suspected Elta as a spy since the news of his troubled marriage had hit society. He had even found her in his bed once but had sent her packing rapidly. This news just confirmed his suspicions but he still had no real proof.

"Meghan, its late. I'm tired and right now I just want to kiss my sons goodnight and go to bed. Alone." Jensen looked up at Meghan. "I'll think about what you said but... I can't. Not right now." Not ever, he repeated to himself silently. Something needed to be done to protect his children. And Jared- they were so close to finding him.

Meghan looked ecstatic but restrained herself from leaping into his arms. "I'm sure you'll come to realize that I'm right, Jensen. I love you, you know." With that, Meghan walked over to the hallway that led to her rooms, as far from Jensen's set of rooms as conceivably possible and still be in the same wing.

Jensen heaved himself up and went to go see his sons. It sounded like the nannies had finally finished bath time and had no doubt put Thomas and George down to sleep in the nursery that was attached to Jensen's room. They were only a little over two but had begun to talk recently, little words like "Daddy" and "Bye!" and "Hi". He couldn't believe how smart they were and was absolutely besotted by them. He couldn't wait for Jared to meet them, to have them call him "Papa". Jensen read his boys a story before giving them kisses goodnight and letting them snuggle with the blankets that Wentworth had specially ordered for them. 

After entering his room through the adjoining door, Jensen began to strip. He was lonely. Thomas and George could only fill up so much of his heart with their love as the place that was devoted to Jared was cold and dark. Jensen also missed sex but remained true to Jared, knowing that it was important. If he broke faith Jensen was afraid that Jared would never come back.

Jensen's com-link sounded as he automatically checked Jared's room, which he habitually kept locked. Answering it absentmindedly, he felt shock as the door to Jared's room opened without any difficulty. It was empty. 

"Jensen, its Kane. We found him. We're going to bring him home to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments, criticisms, or confused questions will be welcome. I will eventually respond so apologies in advance for the wait.


End file.
